D'amour ou d'amitié
by Serhana
Summary: Et si Callie et Arizona avaient été meilleures amies avant d'être amantes... ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Je vous présente ma fiction sur Callzona, ce qui représente environ une quinzaine de chapitres déjà écrits :D**_

_**Evidemment, les personnages présents ne m'appartiennent pas ;) **_

_**Vous êtes libres de poster vos avis si le coeur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !**_

**Episode pilot**

La Mine.

Un endroit redouté. Craint. Les médecins s'y aventure à contrecœur, le courage au bout des doigts.

La Mine.

Des couloirs de brancards, de blessés, de corps qui s'entassent. Des pièces pleines à craquer de familles qui pleurent, hurlent, angoissent.

La Mine.

Le dernier endroit où un médecin normalement constitué souhaiterait se trouver. Et ce soir, c'était Callie Torres qui s'y collait.

- _Demandez un scan ! Non ne mettez pas ce patient ici_ !

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder un semblant de calme et d'ordre sans se laisser submerger. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était peine perdue.

- _Callie_, l'appela un collègue._ Deux nouvelles victimes arrivent_ !

La jeune femme s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche et regarda sa montre. 1h30.

- _Il faut faire de la place_, répondit-elle avant de s'adresser à plusieurs infirmiers._ Bougez les brancards ! Faites de la place_ !

Elle se sentait à bout de nerfs. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire des heures sup à la Mine ce soir là. Début de garde calme, elle avait cru échapper au raz-de-marée permanent de victimes dans ce service. Mais à l'heure où Cendrillon devait quitter le bal, l'horreur s'était présenté devant les portes du Seattle Grace Hospital.

Une fusillade. Une quinzaine de victime. Plusieurs mortellement touchées, certaines déjà mortes à leur arrivée.

Callie avait dû redoubler d'effort, passant d'un patient à l'autre, les envoyant en sutures, en scan, au bloc ou pire, à la morgue.

Les vies s'entrechoquaient, les visions d'horreur s'accumulaient. Tel était la loi de la Mine.

Les sirènes se firent entendre quelques minutes avant d'apparaitre au coin de la rue. Elles hurlaient à pleins poumons, annonçant d'une voie aigüe leur cargaison humaine qui réclamerait, dès l'ouverture des portières, la plus grande attention.

Callie signa rapidement une décharge, coincée entre une femme hystérique qui hurlait de toutes ses forces le nom de son époux défunt et entre un homme dont le genou avait reçu des éclats de balles.

- _Callie_ ! Cria un médecin.

La jeune femme se retourna après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à la blessure de l'homme et se précipita vers son collègue.

Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer les nouvelles victimes.

-_ Femme de 38 ans, touchée au niveau des reins, deux points d'entrées, pas de point de sortie. Tension 10,6, perte de conscience dans l'ambulance_, dicta un ambulancier en poussant le brancard._ Sa fille la suit derrière_.

- _Sa fille_ ?

Callie regarda derrière et aperçut la seconde victime.

-_ Fillette de 6 ans, touchée aux reins, au thorax et dans l'épaule droite. Tension 8,4 pouls faible. Inconsciente lorsque nous sommes arrivée sur les lieux. Grosse hémorragie. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant le trajet. Réanimation après quelques minutes._

- _Et merde_ ! Jura Callie. _Sanders ! Occupes toi de la mère et bipe moi Robbins ! Dis lui que c'est une urgence_ !

- _Elle n'est pas de garde_, répliqua son collègue en se penchant vers la femme toujours inconsciente.

-_ Je m'en fiche ! Bipes là c'est tout ! Une gosse de 6 ans a besoin d'elle_ !

Elle aboya quelques ordres avant de s'adresser à la première victime.

- _Madame ! Madame vous m'entendez ? Madame_ ?

- _Dr Torres ! La petite s'enfonce_ !

Callie abandonna le premier brancard et se précipita vers l'enfant. Les plaies de la petite victime laissaient échapper un flot de sang qui imbibait les draps et gouttait sur le sol.

- _On a plus de pouls !_

_- Amenez-moi un chariot de réa !_

Callie joignit ses mains et commença à masser vigoureusement l'enfant qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

-_ Allez, grogna la jeune femme entre ses dents. Allez !_

Elle s'empara des palettes qu'on lui tendait et, après qu'on eut posé sur le torse de la petite les bandes orangées, ordonna de charger à 300.

- _Dégagez !_

Elle choqua la fillette qui eut un soubresaut. Mais son état empira encore.

- _Chargez à 350 ! Dégagez !_

* * *

Arizona fut tiré du lit par la sonnerie de son biper. A moitié endormie, elle rejeta ses couvertures et s'en empara de sur sa table de nuit. Elle savait très bien que la biper en pleine nuit ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la gravité de la situation et surtout, le peu de marge qu'elle avait pour agir.

D'un bond elle se leva et attrapa ses vêtements qu'elle enfila à la hâte. Elle noua ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval, récupéra ses clés et ses affaires et sortit de son appartement, toute fatigue oubliée.

Il lui fallut du temps pour rejoindre l'hopital à cause d'un attroupement de policiers qui avait fermé plusieurs quartiers. Mais ce fut lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Mine qu'elle comprit combien la situation était hors de contrôle.

Beaucoup de brancards étaient disposés contre les murs tandis que des patients et des familles fixaient avec horreur et tristesse mélangées les victimes de la fusillade.

Un grand nombre d'ailleurs avaient les yeux rivés vers l'accueil et Arizona comprit très vite pourquoi, découvrant une scène qu'elle aurait souhaité ne pas voir.

A cheval au dessus d'un petit corps ensanglanté, Callie effectuait un massage cardiaque.

- _Allez_ ! l'entendait-elle dire. _Reviens bon sang !_

- _Callie_, appela la jeune femme en s'avançant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-_ Fillette de 6 ans, blessée par balles aux reins, au thorax et à l'épaule. Déjà inconsciente quand les secours sont intervenus. Tension à 8,4 quand elle est arrivée. Hémorragie sévère, arrêt cardiaque pendant le trajet puis un autre après son entrée aux urgences._

Arizona s'approcha du brancard et vit qu'autours d'elle le personnel ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder, le "**bip**" incessant et continu du moniteur indiquant l'arrêt du coeur agressant ses oreilles.

- _Depuis combien de temps dure le massage_ ? demanda-t-elle.

Son amie ne répondit pas, poursuivant son geste répétitif.

- _Donnez-moi les palettes de réa et chargez à 350_, ordonna-t-elle.

- _Depuis combien de temps, Callie_ ? redemanda la pédiatre, faisant "_non_" de la tête à une infirmière qui reposa les palettes.

La jeune femme ne cessa son action, le répétant encore et encore, secouant le petit corps sans vie devenu d'un teint de cendre.

Arizona avait bien comprit que désormais pour cette enfant il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et qu'il y avait sûrement peu de chance, lorsque les secours l'avait amené ici, qu'elle s'en sorte.

Mais Callie, elle, persistait, comme incapable de s'arrêter.

- _Dr Torres, combien de temps_ ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement en haussant un peu la voix.

- _43 minutes_.

La jeune femme haletait sous la répétition de son geste. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et sa blouse blanche était de part et d'autre tachée du sang de l'enfant.

Arizona s'avança vers son amie, le coeur lourd.

-_ Callie...c'est terminé pour elle..._

_- Non ! On peut encore la sauver ! Son coeur peut repartir !_

_- Arrêtes Callie..._

Mais elle n'arrêta pas.

Finalement, Arizona posa une main sur son bras, l'incitant à ne plus continuer.

- _Si son coeur repart, son cerveau, lui, aura été privé d'oxygène depuis trop longtemps. Tu sais les dommages irréversibles qu'il aura subit. Tu veux lui sauver la vie et je le comprend, mais réfléchis Callie. Elle sera en mort végétatif pour le restant de ses jours. C'est ça que tu souhaites ? Que tu souhaites à sa famille ? Voir leur enfant branché à une machine toute sa vie sachant qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais ? Callie...Laisses la partir..._

Callie répéta le massage pendant encore quelques minutes puis ses gestes se ralentirent, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle resta là un moment, à cheval au dessus de la fillette dont les yeux resteraient à jamais clos.

- _Heure du décès…2h 52 minutes_…annonça Arizona d'une voix faible.

Puis elle posa sa main sur celle de Callie qui restait figée.

-_ Je suis désolée Callie…_

_- 6 ans…elle n'avait que 6 ans. C'était une enfant. C'est inhumain de tirer sur une personne, d'autant plus sur une gosse._

Elle descendit du brancard et chassa rageusement une mèche de cheveu avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux et sans un regard en arrière.

Tout s'était calmé. La situation dans la Mine avait fini par être contrôlée. À présent les couloirs étaient étrangement vides, silencieux, et les seuls patients qui s'y trouvaient semblaient errer comme des âmes solitaires.

Arizona finit de remplir un dossier et regarda autours d'elle à la recherche de Callie. Mais où que son regard se pose, elle n'apercevait pas la jeune femme.

Elle posa son dossier et se mit à sa recherche, sentant au fond d'elle que son amie n'allait pas bien.

Callie et elle avaientt, depuis le jour de leur rencontre il y avait trois ans, eut cette capacité de sentir lorsque l'autre n'allait pas. Et en trois ans leur amitié avait mûrie, évoluée, changée. Surtout du côté d'Arizona, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le reconnaitre.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs, se dirigeant d'instinct vers la salle de pause. Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Là, avachi dans l'un des fauteuils, Callie regardait dans le vide, une tasse de café à la main. Elle semblait ailleurs, absente, perdue dans ses pensées.

Arizona poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

- _Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici_, dit-elle doucement en refermant la porte.

Callie ne broncha pas.

Son amie resta silencieuse un instant puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle tira un siège vers elle et s'assit en face de la jeune femme.

Pendant un long moment elles restèrent ainsi, Arizona respectant son silence. Elle savait très bien que Callie se confierait à elle lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

- _17 personnes_, finit par murmurer son amie.

Arizona leva la tête.

- _17 personnes touchées dans une fusillade d'immeuble. Trois personnes sont mortes ce soir. Des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Parmi eux une fillette de six ans…Elle venait juste de commencer sa vie Arizona. Sa mère est au bloc, on ne sait pas si elle va s'en tirer, et si elle s'en sort, on devra lui annoncer que son enfant est mort…_

La jeune femme était à bout de nerfs.

-_ Tu as aidé beaucoup de gens ce soir Calliope…Les gens te sont redevables…_

_- Je n'ai pas pu sauver une petite fille. Une…petite…fille._

Arizona prit sa main dans la sienne.

-_ Tu as tout fais pour la sauver mais pour elle c'était trop tard…_

Mais elle pouvait percevoir dans le regard de Callie la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait. Elle savait très bien que son amie adorait les enfants, tout comme elle devinait la peine qu'elle ressentait à cet instant pour avoir échouer à sauver une petite vie.

Elle aurait voulu la réconforter. Oui, elle aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui offrir une épaule si elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle aurait voulu la sentir contre elle, juste se dire qu'elle était dans ses bras.

Mais une sonnerie de portable l'arracha à ses pensées.

Callie récupéra son téléphone de sa poche et le porta à son oreille.

- _Oui_ ?

Arizona en profita pour laisser son regard errer sur celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle la trouvait irrésistible. Sa peau mâte, ses cheveux bruns qui entouraient son beau visage, ses sourcils fins, ses yeux sombres, son nez, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses…Et ses formes…ses formes typiquement latines…

Elle en ressentait des picotements dans le ventre.

- _A tout de suite alors_.

Callie raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Bonne nouvelle_ ? demanda joyeusement Arizona, ravie de voir son amie sourire.

- _Très bonne. Erica arrive_ !

* * *

_**Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, même si j'avoue qu'il est un peu court ^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas pas à me dire vos impressions !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ainsi que vos alertes ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise :D**

**Audrey : C'est pour moi aussi un plaisir de te retrouver en tant que lectrice :D Je n'ai même pas pu te prévenir pour la fermeture de mon blog qui s'est fait du jour au lendemain...Autant te dire que j'étais autant dégoutée que toi ^^ J'espère que la suite et fin te plaira alors ! **

**Sinon merci à vous autres et Erica est encore là pour un petit moment :p pour votre plus GRAND PLAISIR j'en suis sûre ! ^^**

* * *

**Episode 1**

_**Le chirurgien doit souvent faire face à l**__**'imprévu. Une opération peut mal tourner si on manque d'attention. Une hémorragie peut survenir au moment ou on s'y attend le moins. Un dérapage, une infection. Et parfois il est difficile de trouver une solution immédiate face au mal qui ne cesse de ronger le patient. **_

Arizona était partie. Elle avait préféré quitter la salle de pause plutôt que de devoir supporter les retrouvailles amoureuses de Callie et Erica une minute de plus. Les voir s'enlacer, voir son amie sourire dans ses bras, se sentir si bien avec elle…C'était devenu au fil des mois une douleur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter.

Erica Hahn. Ancien chirurgien thoracique à l'hôpital de Mercy West. Elle était arrivée dans leur vie il y avait moins d'un an pour ne plus repartir. Elle s'était installée tranquillement dans la vie de Callie, devenant par ailleurs sa première petite amie. Et c'est Arizona qui avait dû supporter ce virement de bord de la part de celle qui lui avait toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne.

Arizona en souffrait. Et ce depuis le début. Elle n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité à Callie mais en revanche elle lui cachait…autre chose. Une chose qu'elle aurait voulu étouffer tout au fond de son être, faire disparaitre à tout jamais. Quelque chose qui la rongeait au plus profond d'elle-même. Une pensée, une obsession. Un sentiment.

Elle avait du rester impassible lorsque l'amitié entre Callie et Erica s'était transformée devant ses yeux. Elle avait du se taire lorsque son amie l'avait en partie exclue de sa vie, ne lui laissant l'opportunité d'y revenir que pour écouter le bonheur que Callie éprouvait dans les bras de sa compagne.

Arizona marchait tête baissée, perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

- _Robbins_ ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit Marc, l'un des plus proche amis de Callie, s'avancer vers elle. Au fil du temps, Arizona et lui avait fini par se rapprocher.

- _Salut Marc_, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être de garde cette nuit, si ? _

Arizona secoua la tête.

- _Callie m'a biper en urgence pour une petite fille. _

_- Et Dr Roller est arrivée et à réussi à faire opérer sa magie sur cette enfant, c'est ça _? plaisanta son ami avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien.

Marc comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu la sauver et la prit dans ses bras.

- _Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut réconforter_, annonça-t-elle malgré son attention. _C'est Callie. Il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire quand je suis arrivée mais Callie a voulu se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle était bouleversée. _

_- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle alors ? _

Arizona sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et Marc l'encouragea à continuer.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Robbins…?_

_- Erica est avec elle…et…et je ne voulais pas les déranger c'est tout. _

Son ami la fixa intensément dans les yeux, nullement idiot. Il avait très vite remarquer le secret que la pédiatre cachait à Callie.

_- On va dire cela comme ça…Mais, si je peux te donner un conseil, ce n'est pas en la fuyant que les choses s'amélioreront pour toi. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je parle de ce que tu ressens là. _

Il pointa son cœur du doigt.

Arizona sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle détourna la tête pour que Marc ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et s'éloigna, son callot dans la main, la laissant seule et avec de nouvelles questions dans la tête.

Devait-elle vraiment garder tout ça pour elle ? Peut-être que Callie comprendrait…Ou bien qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole…

Elle secoua la tête puis continua sa route jusqu'au dehors de l'hôpital où la nuit l'accueillit. Le vent frais lui fit immédiatement du bien, chassant pendant quelques minutes la douleur qui ne s'atténuait pas dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant, se perdant, dans les bruits de la ville endormie. Les voitures qui passaient, les sirènes qui retentissaient de temps à autre, des bourrasques qui s'engouffraient entre les bâtiments, des pas qui résonnaient sur le bitume.

Il fallait qu'elle arrive à surmonter le mal que la vue de Callie et Erica ensemble provoquait en elle. Pour son amie.

_- Arizona ? _

La jeune femme se retourna.

* * *

Callie ne cessait de penser, la joue posée sur l'épaule d'Erica. Elle pensait à cette petite qui était morte, elle qui venait de commencer à vivre. Elle pensait à sa mère, se demandant si elle avait survécu, la façon dont elle réagirait lorsqu'elle apprendrait que son enfant venait de mourir. Elle pensait à Erica, qui avait fait un détour pour venir la voir. Elle pensait à Arizona…

Elle revoyait comment son sourire s'était effacé de son visage lorsque Callie lui avait dit la venue d'Erica. Puis comment il avait réapparu, forcé, tiré. La douleur qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de son amie. La façon dont elle avait disparu lorsqu'Erica l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait enlacé, embrassé.

- _Arizona a un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps_, dit-elle soudainement.

Elle se releva pour faire face à Erica.

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

_- Je ne sais pas_, avoua Callie. _J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fuit quand je suis avec toi. _

Erica se mit à rire, décontenançant la jeune femme.

- _Peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse de toi._

_- Non ça j'en doute_, répondit Callie en secouant la tête. _Je la connais depuis trois ans, je l'aurais su si elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour moi. _

_- Alors peut-être qu'elle va mal. _

Callie reprit sa place. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait dans la vie d'Arizona pour qu'elle refuse de lui en parler, pour qu'elle la fuit dès que possible. Il lui semblait que leur amitié était en train de se détacher, de s'étirer, et cela la blessait.

Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Était-elle en train de la remplacer ? Est-ce qu'elle souhaitait mettre fin à leur amitié ? Mais pour quelles raisons ?

Elle se redressa de nouveau, arrachant un soupir d'agacement à Erica.

- _Quoi encore ? _

_- Tu crois qu'elle ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie ? Qu'elle cherche à me faire comprendre que elle et moi c'est fini ? _

Erica fronça les sourcils devant la mine perdue, apeurée et inquiète de sa petite-amie.

_- Quand tu parles comme ça j'ai l'impression que toi et elle êtes plus un couple que toi et moi. _

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plaît…_

_- En tout cas c'est l'impression que tu donnes. _

Callie sentit une sensation étrange l'envahir. Une sensation sur laquelle elle ne pouvait mettre de nom exact. Elle regardait fixement Erica et le visage sévère qu'elle affichait.

- _N'oublis pas qui est ta copine, Callie_, avertit la blonde, les sourcils froncés. _Si Arizona a un problème et qu'elle ne veut pas t'en parler c'est son affaire, pas la tienne. _

_- __Je suis sa meilleure amie. _

_- Ah oui ? _ricana Erica. _Moi à ma meilleure amie je n'aurais pas peur de lui parler de ce qui me tracasse. Je lui en ferais part sans hésiter, pour qu'elle m'aide, pour qu'elle me conseille. Parce que dans le cas contraire, je ne la considérerai plus comme ma meilleure amie. _

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton dur qui blessa Callie. Mais plus encore, elle sema le doute dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'Erica avait raison au final…Qu'Arizona ne considérait plus leur amitié comme avant…

Elle se sentit au bord des larmes en pensant qu'Arizona voulait s'éloigner d'elle et Erica le remarqua, accentuant d'avantage sa colère apparente.

- _Je rêve ou tu vas pleurer pour elle ? Non mais c'est incroyable, on dirait vraiment que tu es amoureuse d'elle ! J'y crois pas ! _

Furieuse, elle se leva et s'éloigna de Callie qui tenta de la retenir.

- _Erica attends ! _

Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas. Ne se retourna même pas. Elle ouvrit violement la porte et sortit, laissant Callie seule, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Arizona se retourna, surprise par cette voix. Et la surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle découvrit qui venait de l'appeler. L'air furieux, campée les bras croisés, Erica se tenait devant elle.

_**Parfois l**__**'infection devient si sérieuse qu'il faut ouvrir en profondeur pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Mais dans certains cas, il n'y a plus rien à faire à part regarder le patient s'en aller.**_

* * *

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier "épisode" ? :D J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! **_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Episode 2 :**

_Le chirurgien n'est pas une personne normale. Il doit, jours après jours, faire face à l'imprévu, aux difficultés, aux obstacles. Il doit surmonter la peur, l'angoisse. Surmonter les problèmes et les épreuves. Il doit gérer la compétition qui fait rage autours de lui et ne pas se laisser distancer._

Erica n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait toujours droite, les bras croisés, faisant face à Arizona. Elle sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines en pensant à ce que la pédiatre lui cachait peut-être. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

- _Alors_ ?

Elle avait très bien vu l'angoisse dans les yeux d'Arizona et voulait plus que tout lui faire avouer.

- _Alors quoi ? _  
_- Tu vas continuer de me prendre pour une idiote_ ? la rabroua-t-elle durement._ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Callie et toi_ ?

Arizona sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'accéléra. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. La copine de sa meilleure amie se tenait là, devant elle, prête à en découdre, et il fallait absolument qu'elle se sorte de ce guêpier.

-_ Ecoute Erica…Je sais que notre relation peut te sembler bizarre mais…_  
_- Bizarre ?_ ricana la jeune femme. _Vous êtes plus proche qu'elle et moi ! Si tu vas mal, elle va mal ! Si elle n'a pas le moral tu ne l'a pas non plus ! _  
_- Je sais…Mais c'est ma meilleure amie…_

Erica leva la main pour la faire taire, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se recroqueviller. Arizona avait toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité et ses proches lui avaient déjà fais remarquer combien elle était trop gentille, combien elle se laissait parfois faire.

- _J'ai déjà connu des gens très proches, mais pas à ce point._  
- _Callie est l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie_…, avoua Arizona en baissant les yeux. _Mais elle est seulement ma meilleure amie. Et elle le restera._

Elle tenta de mettre toute sa conviction dans sa phrase et même si celle-ci dû faire son effet, elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle se força pourtant à sourire.

Erica hésita quelques secondes, scrutant le visage de la jeune femme à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge, puis dû se résigner. Manifestement, Arizona disait vrai. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter pour rien.

Elle décroisa les bras et réajusta son manteau. Elle aurait surement dû se sentir rassuré mais la jalousie qu'elle ressentait ne disparaissait pas.

- _Erica ? Arizona_ ?

Arizona fixa une personne derrière Erica qui se retourna. Un sourire fendit son visage et elle s'approcha de Callie, sans pour autant la toucher ou la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ne pas dévoiler leur relation.

La pédiatre ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation ironique. Callie souhaitait assumer, pouvoir se montrer, pouvoir dire qu'on est avec la personne que l'on aime et Erica lui refusait cela. Alors que elle…si seulement son amie l'avait choisi…elle lui aurait offert tout ce qu'elle désirait…

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ?

Erica, d'un regard, fit comprendre à Arizona de garder pour elle leur conversation.

- _Rien_, répondit-elle froidement._ Je venais juste prendre l'air_.

Callie jeta un regard en biais à Arizona qui se contenta de détourner la tête. Pourquoi, dès que la jeune femme la regardait, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort, son ventre de se serrer, de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacer..

Si seulement Erica n'était pas dans sa vie.

La sonnerie d'un biper retentit et Callie baissa la tête.

- _Et mince_…, soupira la jeune femme. _J'avais oublié que j'étais encore de garde pour une heure…_

Elle gémit doucement puis se retourna, non sans un dernier regard à son amie, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Erica se mit à la suivre mais, après avoir laissé Callie prendre de l'avance, elle se retourna vers Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé. Les mots sortirent lentement, dangereusement.

-_ Si j'apprend, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il y a quelque chose entre Callie et toi_…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Arizona n'eut aucun mal à en comprendre la fin.

* * *

Callie se sentait épuisée. Elle avait mal aux jambes, à la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler, tomber en morceaux. Aussi accueillie-t-elle la fin de sa garde avec une joie immense.

Assise sur un banc dans les vestiaires, elle avait quitté sa blouse et laissait sa tête dodeliner à son bon vouloir.

Elle pensait, réfléchissait.

À cette enfant qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, malgré tous ces efforts. À sa mère à qui on venait d'annoncer la mort de sa fille. À tous ces pauvres gens massacrés à cause d'un fou. À Erica, qui était venu pour elle, mais qui avait également eut une crise de colère à cause d'Arizona. Arizona…sa meilleure amie…la meilleure qu'elle avait jamais eu…

Mais son comportement était si bizarre depuis quelques temps…elle était devenue plus timide, plus réservée…Elle passait moins de temps avec elle, la fuyait presque. Surtout lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Erica…

Erica ? Le problème venait-elle de sa petite amie ?

Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains avec l'impression horrible que son crâne allait se fendre en deux.

Puis le bruit grinçant de la porte lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_- Alors Torres, toujours pas partie_ ?

Callie n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre cette voix si familière et afficha un grand sourire.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mark ?_

Son ami s'approcha d'elle et passa la jambe au dessus du banc pour s'installer confortablement.

- _Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question_, répondit son ami. _Tu es censé avoir terminé depuis quinze minutes. Je pensais que tu te serais dépêchée de rentrer chez toi et te glisser sous ta couette pour roupiller jusqu'à ta prochaine garde. _  
_- C'est au programme t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais j'ai dû passer voir la mère de la fillette…_

Mark grimaça.

_- Je suis désolée…_  
_- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu ma fille…_

Il posa une main sur son épaule et baissa la tête quelques instants.

- _Arizona est bizarre_, soupira-t-elle.

Mark se redressa pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû.  
Callie surprit un éclair d'angoisse et le happa.

_- Quoi_ ? demanda-t-elle, affolée._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _  
_- Je ne sais pas Callie. _  
_- Mark…Ne me mens pas._

Il voulut se détourner, manifestement mal à l'aise, mais la jeune femme le força à la regarder.

_- Mark…_  
_- J'ai promis de ne rien dire._  
- _Ne me fais pas ça_…, le suplia-t-elle. _Tu sais combien elle compte pour moi._

Il soupira. Callie était déterminée à savoir la vérité et après tout, elle l'aurait bien découvert un jour où l'autre.

- _C'est à propos de toi et Erica._

Callie sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Mais encore…?  
- …_C'est surtout à propos d'Erica_, hésita Mark_…enfin tu es plus que concernée aussi mais_…  
- _Arrêtes_, le coupa la jeune femme.

Elle venait de se lever, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait jamais penser à cette éventualité. Ne l'avait pas envisager, pas cru possible. Pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

- _Je sais ce qu'elle a_, murmura-t-elle

* * *

_**A vous les reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :D et encore merci à vous pour vos reviews et de me suivre ! **_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Me revoilà avec un peu de retard mais entre le boulot et mon autre Fanfiction, j'ai un peu perdu le rythme xD **_

_**Tifus : J'espère ne pas t'avoir fais trop attendre ^^ **_

_**Karine : On dirait que tu n'aimes pas Erica...Comme c'est étrange xD **_

_**Audrey : Chuuuut tu n'as pas le droit de donner des indices sur la suite :p De toute façon à un moment tu ne pourras même plus car tu n'as jamais lu la fin ^^ Sinon merci pour les petits prologues. C'est jamais bien évident à écrire et je savais pas si ça faisait con ou non xD Et pour répondre à ta question oui j'en ai écrit plusieurs. Il y a eu une FF sur le coupe Tina/Bette dans The L word, une fiction que j'ai crée de toutes pièces, celle-ci et ma dernière qui est centrée sur le couple Brittany/Santana. ^^**_

_**Mayou : Moi aussi j'étais triste...Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Sky l'a fermer mais bon...Au moins ici tu pourras découvrir la suite :D**_

_**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! **_

* * *

**Episode 3 :**

_Parfois il arrive au chirurgien d'être persuadé que son diagnostic est le bon. Quant il ne l'est pas. Et bien souvent, il lui faut l'aide de ses collègues pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux et comprendre qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne._

Arizona était amoureuse d'Erica.  
Cette réalité venait de s'imposer dans l'esprit de Callie et avait eu sur elle l'effet d'un sceau rempli d'eau glacé. Elle se sentait gelée jusqu'au os, jusqu'à son cœur, jusqu'à son âme. Elle se sentait blessée, trahie, peut-être plus qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Après tout, Arizona n'avait jamais fait un faux pas, jamais laissé pensé qu'elle pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Mais en y pensait, la jeune femme commençait à se rendre compte combien les choses prenaient un sens.  
Son amie avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle quand Erica et elle s'étaient mises ensemble, son air gênée, mal à l'aise, à chaque fois qu'elles s'embrassaient devant elle ou même lorsqu'elles se tenaient la main…  
Erica était-elle au courant ?  
Callie secoua la tête puis se força à rester calme le temps que l'ascenseur l'emmène à l'étage de la pédiatrie. Elle avait tenté de ne pas y penser, elle s'était même recouchée mais là ça en était trop, il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec Arizona.  
Enfin le «_ ding_ » significatif retentit et elle s'engouffra dans le couloir. Des infirmières vaquaient à leurs occupations tandis que des pédiatres se rendaient d'une chambre à l'autre.  
Le cœur battant, elle chercha des yeux une petite blonde pétillante et sautillante, roulant dans les couloirs sur ses baskets.  
Rien que l'imaginer suffit à Callie pour esquisser un sourire. Elle était tellement remplie de joie de vivre et son sourire était si craquant…tout le contraire d'Erica, si renfermée et si peu joyeuse.  
La jeune femme sentit son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines et la colère prendre sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'Arizona pouvait bien lui trouver ?  
Elle la trouva enfin, penchée sur une petite patiente. Elle semblait perdue corps et âme dans son travail et tentait de réconforter et d'amuser la petite malade.  
Callie ne put s'empêcher de la fixer quelques instants puis Arizona se tourna vers elle.

-_ Callie_ ? s'étonna la blonde._ Tu es déjà de garde_ ?

Elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre mais Callie lui fit «_ non_ » de la tête.

- _Il faut que je te parles_, annonça-t-elle froidement. Maintenant.  
- _Je suis avec une patiente, ça ne peut pas attendre ?_  
- _Non ça ne peut pas._

Arizona jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette.

-_ Ecoute_, lui dit-elle en d'une voix douce. _On parlera de ce que tu veux à la pause mais là…_  
_- Mark m'a tout dit._

Le sourire de la pédiatre se figea avant de s'effacer doucement. Elle sembla soudainement très mal à l'aise et regarda autours d'elle.  
Puis elle se retourna vers la malade et lui chuchota.

- _Ne bouge surtout pas je reviens_.

Callie l'entraina dans l'une des salles de repos et veilla à bien refermer la porte derrière elle.

- _Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

Callie s'approcha d'elle et croisa les bras.

- _Tu le sais très bien._

Arizona baissa la tête, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, avant de la relever pour fixer son regard dans celui de Callie.  
Celle-ci sentit son ventre se serrer devant ses yeux d'un bleu si purs…  
Mais elle se força à reprendre ses esprits.

-_ Mark t'a raconté..._

_- Il n'en a pas eu besoin_, la coupa-t-elle. _J'ai compris de moi-même. _  
_- Je suis désolée Callie…Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais…_  
_- Oui tu aurais dû. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je pensais que nous n'avions aucun secret l'une pour l'autre._

Arizona baissa les yeux. Elle voyait très bien dans le regard de Callie qu'elle était déçue, peut-être même blessée. Mais comment lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait envie d'être avec elle ?

- _Ce n'était pas facile tu sais_…avoua-t-elle timidement._ De garder le secret. J'ai dû me battre avec moi-même, j'avais tant envie de t'en parler. Mais je n'avais pas les mots, j'ignorais comment aborder la question. Je savais très bien qu'à partir du moment où je t'avouerais mon secret…les choses ne seraient plus pareilles entre nous. _  
_- J'avais confiance en toi_… répondit Callie d'une voix brisée._ Tu sais ce qui me fais le plus mal ? Ce n'est pas les sentiments que tu as, c'est que tu ne m'ais rien dis. Que tu ais préféré en parlé à Mark plutôt qu'à moi. Moi ! Ta meilleure amie !_  
- _Justement !_ s'exclama la pédiatre. _C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dis ! Tu ne comprends pas…Comment aurais-tu réagis si tu avais été à ma place ? _  
_- Je t'en aurais parlé ! J'aurais voulu que tu saches, pas que tu me mentes ! J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour moi et que tu me dises que notre relation n'allait pas changer à cause de ce que je ressentais !_

Arizona sentait sa gorge se nouée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus se produise ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout s'écroule ?

-_ Je suis désolée Callie…_  
_- Tu l'as déjà dis._

La jeune femme chassa une larme qui venait de perler à ses paupières puis trouva la force de lever les yeux pour affronter le regard de sa meilleure amie.  
Callie était tellement belle…Comment aurait-elle pu éviter de tomber amoureuse de cet ange ?

- Tu lui en a parlé ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
- A qui ?

Callie faillit ricaner. A qui ? A croire qu'elle se fichait ouvertement d'elle.

- A Erica.

Arizona secoua la tête.

-_ Je ne voulais pas créé d'ennui et puis de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien. C'est vrai ! Après tout elle est avec toi ! _  
_- Est-ce que tes sentiments sont…est-ce qu'ils sont forts_ ? questionna la jeune femme, le coeur serré. _J'ai besoin de savoir._  
_- Tu le veux réellement ?_

Callie hocha la tête.

-_ C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un_…souffla Arizona en fixant son regard._ Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès Callie…Crois-moi si j'avais pu éviter de les ressentir…je donnerais tout pour les faire disparaitre ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi…_

Callie sentit un étrange sentiment s'emparer d'elle quelques secondes après qu'Arizona lui ai dis ça. Seul le silence résonna dans la salle de pause, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face.  
Si seulement elle aurait pu tout effacer, tendre la main et prendre celle de la pédiatre…Lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n'était pas important…  
Mais ce furent d'autres mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-_ Tu m'as blessé_, s'entendit-elle dire. _Tu m'as trahie. Je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi. Je me suis trompé. Malgré tout je tiens à toi. _  
_- Callie, je…_  
_- Je n'ai pas fini._

Arizona se recroquevilla sur elle-même devant le ton dur et sec de son amie.-

-_ Je préférais qu'on arrête de se parler…Au moins pour quelques temps. J'ai besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, si je dois t'en vouloir ou te pardonner. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais en parler avec Erica…_

Sa meilleure amie ne put retenir une larme qui roula doucement sur sa joue.

- _On peut tout oublier, murmura la blonde. Faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. On peut reprendre à zéro. Je ferais des efforts, je prendrais sur moi-même. _  
_- Je suis désolée Arizona mais moi je ne peux pas. Je ne te dis pas que notre amitié est terminée…mais j'ai besoin qu'on s'éloigne quelque temps…_

Callie tenta de ne pas se laisser attendrir par les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur les joues nacrées d'Arizona. Elle tenta de se dire que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.  
Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Mais alors pourquoi, alors même qu'elle venait de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle de pause sans un regard en arrière, son cœur lui faisait-il aussi mal ?

* * *

_- Il suffira juste de prendre une partie de votre peau qui se trouve ici pour la greffer sur cette partie de votre visage. Je me chargerais de l'opération._

Mark adressa un sourire à son patient puis le laissa seul avec sa femme le temps qu'ils prennent leur décision. L'opération était lourde et non sans risque.  
Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le local où était stocké les médicaments et tout le nécessaire dont les médecins avaient besoin.  
Mais soudain la porte se referma et il se retourna, surpris de trouver Arizona planter devant lui. Mais plus surpris encore de voir les traces noircies de son maquillage sur ses joues.  
Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, il comprit pourquoi.

_- Robbins je…_  
_ - Elle ne veut plus me parler_ ! cria-t-elle.  
-_ Quoi ? _  
_- Elle ne veut plus me parler_ ! répéta la pédiatre sur le même ton. _Elle est venue me le dire il y a quelques minutes ! Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue !_

Mark posa son dossier sur une étagère. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Callie réagirait comme cela. Il pensait qu'elle lui en parlerais, qu'elle lui demanderait des explications, qu'elle ne comprendrait pas et peut-être même qu'elle serait effrayée par les sentiments d'Arizona…Mais de là à ne plus vouloir lui parler…  
Arizona continuait de parler, plus pour elle-même à présent que pour lui. Elle avait recommencer à pleurer, ses larmes traçant de nouveaux sillons noircis.

_- Je les hais ! Je hais ces sentiments ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'elle !_

Elle éclata en sanglot. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en train d'exploser sous la douleur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça lui ferait autant de mal que Callie veuille s'éloigner d'elle.  
Doucement, fermant les yeux, elle se laissa glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte.  
Mark s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-_ Je suis là Arizona_…murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. _Ca va aller… _  
_- Je tiens tellement à elle Mark…_

Il posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme qui se laissa aller à son chagrin.

- _Ca va aller_…

* * *

_**Alors, vos réactions ? :D !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Episode 4 :**

Callie n'avait plus de mouchoirs. Elle les avait tous utilisés, en laissant par la même occasion un peu de partout dans l'appartement. Ils trainaient ça et là, allant du haut de la commode jusqu'au lit où elle gisait, les bras en croix, en passant par le couloir.  
Christina, le nez fronçé, les évitait un à un.

- _ Tu pourrais éviter de les laisser trainer partout_, grogna-t-elle en enjambant soigneusement un mouchoir usagé.

- _Pardon._

Les yeux rougis, la jeune femme se redressa et récupéra le paquet posé sur son oreiller. Après avoir utilisé un nouveau mouchoir, elle se décida à se lever et traina des pieds jusqu'au salon, s'asseyant à côté de Christina.

- _Ola…Tu devrais éviter de pleurer. Ça te fais gonfler le visage. Si certaines femmes peuvent se vanter de savoir pleurer avec élégance, ce n'est pas ton cas._

Callie tourna la tête vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Christina dû le remarquer car elle leva les yeux de son journal.

-_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?_

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture tandis que Callie reniflait bruyamment.

- _Bon…j'ai compris_, soupira Christina._ J'ai une opération dans deux heures mais tant pis, j'y vais maintenant._

Elle se leva sous le regard surpris de Callie.  
Il faut dire qu'elle la comprenait un peu. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer, le nez enfermé dans un mouchoir. Et avec le tact que possédait Christina, ce n'était pas elle qui allait la réconforter.  
Quelques minutes plus tard la porte claqua et Callie n'entendit plus que le sifflement de ses narines bouchées.  
Elle se leva de son siège et retrouva le chemin de son lit, s'écroulant dessus. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, elle ne cessait de ressasser ce qui s'était produit.  
Que faisait Arizona…? Pensait-elle à elle ? Était-elle aussi triste ? Voulait-elle la revoir ?

-_ Arrêtes tout de suite_, pensa-t-elle aussitôt._ Si Arizona est amoureuse d'Erica alors tu dois te méfier d'elle, ne plus lui faire confiance._

Mais comment ne plus lui parler…elle la croisait parfois dans les couloirs mais se cachait aussitôt pour ne pas qu'elle la voit.  
Son portable se mit à vibrer sur sa table de nuit et elle laissa un grognement. Qui donc pouvait l'appeler à…elle regarda sa montre…à 9h du mat'.  
Elle se redressa pour l'attraper.

-_ Allo ? _  
_- C'est Erica_, entendit-elle._ Tu es prêtes ?_

Callie rouvrit subitement les yeux et son cœur s'accéléra. Prête pour faire quoi ?  
Le silence qu'elle émit confirma à Erica qu'elle avait oublié. Elle émit un soupir.

- _Bon_, reprit sa petite-amie. je suis en bas de chez toi. Ouvres-moi et je te rejoins.  
-_ Tu n'es pas de garde_ ? s'étonna Callie.  
_- J'avais pris ma journée pour rester avec toi. On devait sortir de la ville mais tu as dû avoir oublié. Bon alors_, gronda-t-elle. _Tu comptes me laisser sur le pas de ta porte ?_

Callie se leva, prenant au passage une poignée de mouchoirs qu'elle mit à la poubelle en allant ouvrir la porte. Erica mettrait à peine 5mn pour entrer et il fallait que tout soit ranger. Callie ne se voyait pas assaillie de questions.  
Mais elle eut à peine le temps de ramasser quelques autres mouchoirs que l'on toqua à la porte.

-_ J'arrive !_

Elle s'essuya les yeux, priant pour qu'ils aient dégonflés, puis se dépécha d'aller ouvrir.  
Erica se tenait droite devant elle, le sourire accroché au visage. Mais il ne tarda pas à disparaitre quand son regard se posa d'abord sur les yeux rougis de Callie, puis sur les paquets de mouchoirs éparpillés dans le couloir.

- _Quelqu'un est mort ?_

* * *

Arizona se pencha en avant, son stétoscope à la main. Elle écouta attentivement le cœur du petit humain assis devant elle. Il ne devait pas dépasser les huits ans et ne cessait de la fixer d'un œil inquiet.  
La jeune femme surprit son regard qui déviait de temps à autres sur une seringue posé sur un plateau et lui sourit.

-_ Tu as peur des piqûres ?_

Le garçon hocha la tête. Debouts derrière lui, les parents émirent un petit rire crispé qui fit sourire un peu plus la pédiatre. Ce garçon n'avait qu'un souffle au cœur minime mais ils le voyaient sûrement déjà aux soins intensifs.  
Elle se redressa en repassant son stétoscope autours du cou.

-_ Ne t'en fais pas Tommy_, dit-elle doucement._ Tu n'en auras pas. _  
_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a_ ? demanda le père, les mains crispés sur son chapeau.  
-_ En écoutant son cœur je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait un souffle. Mais rassurez-vous c'est bien loin d'être quelque chose de grave. Il faudra quand même consulter régulièrement un cardiologue pour surveiller son état. Il n'a pas besoin de traitement particulier mais si son souffle devient un peu plus important il lui faudra éviter les sports trop actifs._

Ses parents émirent un soupir de soulagement.

_- Je vais vous donner l'adresse d'un très bon cardiologue. _  
_- Merci beaucoup Docteur Robbins._

Elle s'éloigna quelques instants pour remplir son dossier de sortie mais un étrange pressentiment lui fit relever la tête. Elle s'attendait sans cesse à l'apercevoir, ses cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules, sa peau brune si lisse, ses yeux qui étaient les seules dont la pédiatre souhaitait se noyer…  
Mais aucun signe, aucune nouvelle, aucune apparition…Rien. Le néant total. Mark avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que Callie reviendrait vers elle, que ce n'était qu'une passe mais Arizona n'arivait pas à le croire. Pas après qu'elle ait compris l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et de toute façon, la jeune femme n'était même pas sûr de vouloir vraiment qu'elles se rapprochent à nouveau. Être là, près d'elle, pouvoir la froler, la toucher, mais savoir qu'elle appartenait à une autre était plus que ce qu'Arizona pouvait supporter. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater à tout instant lorsqu'elle sentait que Callie se tenait tout contre elle. Parfois même elles étaient tellement proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Et dans ces moments là, lorsque ses lèvres lui paraissaient si proches, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de passer sa main derrière la nuque de Callie et l'attirer à elle pour goûter enfin à cette bouche qui l'obsédait tant.  
Arizona se força a sortir de ses pensées, sachant pertinemment qu'elles la faisaient souffrir plus que n'importe quoi.  
Elle récupéra le numéro du cardiologue et rejoignit les parents du petit Tommy qui patientait toujours sur le brancard.

- Tenez, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire._ Tommy peut retourner chez vous en toute tranquillité. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je reste à votre disposition n'hésitez pas._

Ils la remecièrent puis firent descendre leur fils avant de s'éloigner.  
Arizona les suivit du regard quelques secondes puis se détourna. Il fallait quelle cesse de penser à Callie. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait décidé de couper les ponts. Arizona ne faisait que respecter son choix.  
Elle regarda sa montre et aperçut avec soulagement que sa garde venait de prendre fin. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et franchit la porte en se massant le cou. Elle dormait mal depuis sa dispute avec Callie et son organisme le ressentait.

-_ Bonjour Kate_.

L'infirmière qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce lui rendit son salut.  
Arizona dû avouer que sa collègue n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Une jolie brunette aux yeux noirs, une peau mâte…

- _Voilà que tu flash sur des sosies de Callie_…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle soupira puis s'assit sur le banc en renversant sa tête en arrière.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas_ ? demanda soudainement Kate.  
- _Des douleurs dans le cou. Mais ça va passer merci, _répondit Arizona en grimaçant.  
_- Tu es sûre ? Tu as des problèmes de sommeil en ce moment ?_

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui eut à peine le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà l'infirmière avait posé ses mains sur son cou et appliquait de légères pressions régulières.

- _Détends-toi…laisses-toi aller…_

D'abord génée par cette soudaine prise en main de la part de sa collègue, Arizona se détendit peu à peu, apaisée par les mains de la jeune femme.  
C'était tellement bon…Elle sentait toute la tension accumulée disparaitre au fur et à mesure qu'elle la massait.  
Puis elle sentit que ses doigts quittaient son cou pour venir se poser sur ses épaules.

_- Tu es tellement tendue…_

Elle reprit son geste et Arizona ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être. Elle massait superbement bien.

-_ Ca fait du bien…_avoua-t-elle.

Les doigts de l'infimière glissaient sur son dos, ses hanches, remontaient le long de son cou. Arizona eut même la surprise de les sentir se glisser sous sa tunique. Elle avait failli dire quelque chose mais sous la pression agréable que lui prodiguait Kate, elle ne dit rien.  
Ses soucis s'envolaient. L'image de Callie disparaissait peu à peu, leur dispute lui paraissait lointaine. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce massage.

-_ Tu devrais peut-être enlever le haut, pour que je puisse mieux te masser._

Arizona allait répondre par le positif lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une silhouette qu'elle aurait reconue entre toutes.  
Callie se figea à la vue de Kate, debout derrière Arizona, les mains passées sous son tee-shirt.  
La pédiatre vit son visage se décomposer et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

-_ Bonjour Callie_, salua Kate avec un sourire.

Callie ne lui répondit même pas, les yeux fixés sur Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé. Pourquoi de voir cette femme avec les mains sous sa tunique lui faisait autant de mal que ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette scène la touche autant alors qu'elle était censé en vouloir à sa meilleure amie ? Pourquoi ?

- _Désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger_.

Elle resortit aussitôt de la pièce et se dépécha de regagner les ascenseurs. Mais elle entendit les pas d'Arizona derrière elle et pria pour que les portes de l'abscence dans lequel elle venait de monter se referment avant qu'elle n'ai put la rejoindre.  
Mais elle réussit à rentrer à l'intérieur et plongea son regard dans celui de Callie.

-_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_…commença la pédiatre.  
-_ Je m'en fiche_, rétorqua Callie. _Au moins je vois la force de tes sentiments_.

Arizona fronça les sourcils.

-_ Tu en doutes ? Tu crois que je n'en ai pas ?_  
_- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser. Mais en tout cas une chose est sûr, c'est qu'Erica est au courant._

La pédiatre se figea.

-_ Elle le sait ? _  
_- Oui et elle n'arrive pas à le croire_, poursuivit la brune._ Elle pensait que tu la détestais._

Callie retenait ses larmes, de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

-_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? _  
_ - Et bien de ce que tu éprouves pour elle._

Arizona écarquilla les yeux, oscillant entre l'envie de rire ou de pleurer de soulagement.

_- Tu crois que je suis amoureuse d'Erica ? _  
_- Ce n'est pas le cas ? _  
_- Bien sur que non…Mais je…_

* * *

_**Alors, vos réactions ? :D !**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**J'adore toujours autant vos réactions qui me font rire à chaque fois ! ^^**_

* * *

**Episode 5 :**

_- Tu…?_

Arizona n'avait pas poursuivit sa phrase. Elle s'était arrêtée net, prenant conscience à l'instant même ou ses mots sortaient de sa bouche, qu'elle avait la possibilité de récupérer Callie auprès d'elle, qu'elle avait l'opportunité d'effacer cette dispute fondée sur un quiproquo.

_- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Erica, je ne l'ai jamais été._

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ses paroles, Callie sentit un énorme poid s'enlever de son cœur. Elle se sentit légère, apaisée. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas amoureuse d'Erica. Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Dire qu'elle avait failli ruiner leur amitié pour cette histoire…  
Mais leur conversation revint à son esprit et elle fronça les sourcils.

_- Mais alors pourquoi avoir dit que tes sentiments ruineraient notre amitié ? De quoi parlais-tu si ce n'était pas d'Erica ? De qui parlais-tu ?_

Arizona sentit la peur se répandre en elle comme un feu glacé. Elle se sentit piégée, prise au piège. Si jamais elle mentait, Callie risquait de le découvrir et lui en voudrait amèrement…Mais si elle lui disait la vérité, il était bien possible qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle.  
Son combat intérieur lui fit baisser la tête. Elle ignorait totalement comment elle devait se comporter. Mentir ? Avouer ?  
Le cœur battant, elle se décida enfin. Quitte à lui dire un jour la vérité, autant que cela se fasse maintenant. Elle ne risquait plus rien. Si jamais Callie renouvelait son vœu de prendre ses distances, alors au moins elle sera prête.

_- Callie…_commença-t-elle timidement._ J'ai essayé de te le dire, de te le cacher…Je ne savais pas comment faire…_

Elle inspira profondément.

_- Je…_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, faisant découvrir à Arizona la personne qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir.  
Callie suivit son regard.

_- Erica m'a accompagné_, expliqua-t-elle.

Sa compagne attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente presque vide. Son sac posé sur ses genoux, elle tourna la tête en direction des deux amies, souriant à demi-mot. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha d'elles.

_- Salut Arizona._

La pédiatre sentit son estomac se tordre sous le regard qu'Erica lui jetait. Mélange de mépris, de surprise et d'insuffisance.  
Callie et elle sortirent de l'ascenseur puis se firent face, l'une le regard plein d'espoir, la seconde le cœur en vrac.

- _Alors…_? reprit la jeune femme. _Que voulais-tu me dire ?_

_« Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le moment où nos regards se sont croisés dans ces couloirs d'hôpitaux je l'ai su. Je me sens si bien auprès de toi…tellement moi…Je veux te donner plus que ce qu'Erica ne te donnera jamais. Laisses-nous une chance, laisses-nous nous aimer. Je serais prête à tout pour toi… »_

Ces mots auraient pu franchir ses lèvres. Ils auraient pu se détacher un à un dans le silence quasi complet de la salle, résonner après qu'elle les ait eu prononcé, toucher Callie en plein cœur, semer le doute dans son esprit et provoquer la fureur froide d'Erica. Oui, ils auraient provoqué tout cela si Arizona avait eu le courage de les dire.  
Mais elle ne l'eut pas. Elle se contenta de les faire taire au fond de son âme, à nouveau.

_- Je suis contente pour vous deux._

Puis elle tourna les talons, fuyant le regard déçu de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'enfuit, sans un coup d'œil en arrière, sans se retourner. C'était la meilleure des solutions. Callie avait choisi, et ce choix, c'était Erica.  
Callie la suivit des yeux, le cœur serré. Une pensée folle l'avait traversé à l'instant même ou Arizona avait plonger son regard dans le sien. Sess yeux bleus avaient tenté de lui avouer une chose, teintés de peur et d'appréhension. Elle aurait voulu entendre une chose incensé, une chose totalement absurde.  
Elle regarda la pédiatre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tu disparu de son champ de vision, puis elle se retourna vers Erica.

_- Je me suis trompée_, annonça Callie d'un ton froid. _Elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi._

* * *

La fuite.  
Arizona n'avait pas souvent eu au cours de sa vie cette réaction. Elle avait toujours affronté les problèmes en leur faisant face, en gardant la tête haute. Elle n'avait jamais reculé. Jamais. Excépété pour Callie.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à affronter ces sentiments qui déferlaient elle comme un ras de marrée qui emportait sa raison. Face à elle, Arizona avait l'impression d'être mise à nue. Elle la connaissait, savait lire en elle. Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à accepter ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, pas plus qu'elle n'arrivait à les combattre. Ils étaient plus forts qu'elle, quoi que Callie dise ou fasse elle ne cessait de l'aimer tous les jours un peu plus.  
Comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu la croire amoureuse d'Erica ? Coment avait-elle pu seulement l'enisager ?  
Arizona était partagée entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer. Savoir que tout n'avait été qu'un stupide quiproquo, savoir qu'aun final tout était à refaire avec Callie…  
Elle remonta les marches deux par deux et fit irruption dans la salle de pause que Kate avait déserté. Elle s'assit sur le banc et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
Il fallait que cette situation cesse, qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle aille annoncer à Callie les sentiments que cachait son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle sache combien la voir avec Erica la blessait, la torturait. Qu'elle sache que toutes les nuits lorsqu'elle se couchait elle ne cessait de l'imaginer dans ses bras.  
Pourtant Arizona avait tenté de lutter, de ne rien ressentir, de ne rien éprouver. Elle avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si la présence de Callie auprès d'elle ne la troublait pas, comme si la voir avec Erica ne faisait pas pleurer son âme.  
Elle chassa une larme de sa joue et se releva. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte que ça. L'important c'était le bonheur de Callie, pas le sien.

* * *

Callie fixait son portable.  
Elle le fixait depuis dix bonnes minutes, incapable de prendre une décision sur la conduite à adopter. Elle avait séléctionné le nom d'Arizona mais, le doigt posé sur la touche d'appel, elle n'arrivait pas à la presser. Elle ignorait si Arizona souhaitait lui reparler ou même si elle l'accepterait après ces explications.  
Mais Callie avait réellement envie de savoir, de connaître la véritable raison pour laquelle Arizona aurait eu peur pour leur amitié.  
La jeune femme revit l'instant où elle avait pénétré dans la salle de pause et ressentit à nouveau tous les sentimets qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de cette entrée. La douleur, une douleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La surprise, la déception, la tristesse…  
Une nouvelle fois elle voulut appuyer sur la touche mais c'était comme si son doigt refusait de lui obéir. Il ne bougea pas et Callie resta ainsi, allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, le téléphone à la main.  
De toute façon elle n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il fallait dire.  
Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrire derrière elle puis se refermer aussitôt, laissant passer Erica à moitié nue, le corps juste entourée d'une serviette.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Callie ne se retourna même pas, pas plus que lorsque sa compagne vint s'allonger près d'elle, posant sa bouche sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
Le regard d'Erica glissa jusqu'à l'écran du téléphone et elle laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement.

_- Encore en train de penser à cette fille !_  
_- Cette fille est ma meilleure amie Erica. J'ai envie que les choses aillent mieux avec elle, tu peux le comprendre non ?_  
_- Et bien non tu vois. Vous êtes en froid, pas la peine d'en faire une histoire. Je suis arrivée ce matin tu avais l'air en pleine dépression et là, c'est la même chose. Mais enfin pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser ?_

Callie ne répondit pas. Pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie mais plutôt parce qu'elle se posait la même question. Oui, pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser à Arizona ? C'était sa meilleure amie, certes, mais elle avait déjà eu des amis extrêmement proches avec qui elle fut à un moment donné en froid et encore jamais cela ne l'avait bouleversé comme elle l'était à cet instant.  
Mais soudain l'écran de son portable s'illumina et un nouveau message apparut, faisant accélérer le cœur de Callie. C'était Arizona.

_« Je suis désolée Callie…Pour tout…Si seulement je pouvais passer chez toi pour qu'on s'explique une bonne fois pour toute… »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de lire car Erica lui arracha son téléphone des mains.

_- Arrêtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, rends le moi !_

Mais Erica le mit hors de sa porté et commença à taper sur les touches sous les yeux d'une Callie aggacée.

_- « Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. Laisses-moi tranquille comme je te l'ai demandé. »_  
_- Arrêtes, n'écris pas ça ne sois pas stupide !_

Pourtant elle le fit. Elle lui jeta ensuite un regard triomphant en laissant tomber son téléphone sur la moquette.

_- Voilà. Plus d'Arizona. Seulement toi et moi._

Elle se pencha en avant pour venir posé ses lèvres sur celles de Callie et tendit le bras pour l'attirer à elle. Mais la jeune femme se recula, sourcils froncés.

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça !_

Erica se figea.

_- Comme ça au moin les problèmes sont rêglés. Elle ne trainera pas dans nos pattes._

Sa voix prenait de plus en plus de d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que sa colère prenait le dessus.

_- Tu ne vois même pas qu'elle est en train de détruire notre couple ! _  
_- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ?_  
_- Rien oublis !_

Elle se leva, tenant serré contre elle sa serviette. Callie se leva également, la suivant de près.

_- Non reviens ici ! Je veux savoir de quoi tu parles !_  
_- Je ne supporte plus votre petit jeu ! Tu ne vois même pas ce qu'elle te cache ! Cette petite idiote !_

Callie sentit la colère se répendre en elle et elle serra les dents.

_- Ne t'avises surtout pas de l'insulter Erica._

Sa compagne la fixa droit dans les yeux puis son visage se ferma.

_- C'est elle ou moi. _  
_- Pardon ? _  
_- Tu m'as bien comprise. Tu dois choisir. C'est elle ou moi. Je ne jouerais plus à ça, à devoir te partager, à voir que tu lui accordes autant d'importance qu'à moi. C'est moi ta petite-amie, pas elle._

Elle voulut se rapprocher de Callie mais la jeune femme tendit la main devant elle.

_- Non. _  
_- Non ?_

Callie releva la tête, le regard glacial.

_- Non tu n'es pas ma petite-amie. Tu me demandes de choisir, tu critiques ma façon d'être, tu critiques ma meilleure amie qui est dans ma vie depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et tu veux être le centre du monde ? Et bien non. _  
_- Je rêve où tu es en train de me larguer ?_

Callie resta impassible.  
Erica eut un hochet de surprise puis elle ne tarda pas à reprendre le ton sufisant qu'elle aimait arborer.

_- Très bien. Restes avec ta petite pédiatre. De toute façon j'étais trop bien pour toi et toutes tes crises de larmes._

Elle tourna les talons avant que Callie ait put ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
Leur couple venait d'imploser.

* * *

_**Alors, vos réactions ? :D !**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Episode 6 : **

- J'arrive ! s'écria Mark.

Il passa un maillot propre par-dessus sa tête et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant le visage de Callie. Elle avait sûrement dû pleurer car ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et gonflés.

- Callie, mais qu'est-ce…?  
- Je peux entrer ?

Il hocha de la tête et s'effaça pour lui céder le passage. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle vienne le voir à tout heure du jours ou de la nuit.  
La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé, rejoint par Mark, soucieux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Erica et moi...on a rompu, annonça-t-elle en reniflant.  
- Comment ça ? Mais…depuis combien de temps ?

Callie se tourna vers lui, ramenant ses jambes sous elle.

- Une bonne semaine…En fait c'est moi qui ai rompu…Je…Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé…Tout s'est précipité ces derniers jours, entre Erica qui ne veut pas s'afficher en public avec moi, Arizona amoureuse de ma copine, notre dispute, l'attitude d'Erica envers Arizona, ma meilleure amie qui refuse de me parler depuis plus d'une semaine à cause d'un texto stupide que je n'ai même pas envoyé…

Mark leva les sourcils, totalement surpris.

- Arizona amoureuse d'Erica ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Et bien oui je…C'est bien ce que tu as essayé de me faire comprendre lorsqu'on en a parlé non ? Mais…Arizona me dit qu'elle ne l'ai pas…

Elle soupira, sans parvenir à comprendre.  
De son côté Mark refoula son envie de rire pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amie. Il avait toujours remarqué comme Callie refusait parfois de voir certaines vérités et c'était son rôle de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais il avait déjà créé des ennuis à Arizona…Si jamais la pédiatre n'avait toujours rien révélé à la jeune femme peut-être ne devrat-il pas s'en mêler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Callie. Erica m'a dit qu'Arizona me cachait quelque chose, qu'elle détruisait notre couple. Toi, dis moi ce que tu en penses.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de répondre à cette question.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Tu es mon ami non ?  
- Evidemment mais…Ecoute parles-en avec Arizona, cela vaut mieux.  
-Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, Mark…?

La jeune femme se cala contre le dossier du canapé et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle en avait assez de ces secrets que tout le monde semblait connaitre à part elle. Se voilait-elle la face à propos d'une chose importante ? Qu'est-ce qu'Arizona dissimulait avec tant d'ardeur ?  
Elle ferma les yeux, tentant veinement de dérouler les nœuds de pensées qui se formaient dans son esprit.

- Ecoute moi bien Callie…Arizona tient énormément à toi. Tu es une amie tellement précieuse pour elle et…

Callie rouvrit les yeux. Ces simples paroles avaient fait s'emballer son cœur et elle attendait, le ventre serré, que Mark achève sa phrase.

- Et…? l'encouragea-t-elle  
- Et je pense pouvoir dire que tu es peut-être la personne la plus importante de sa vie…  
- C'est normal, je suis sa meilleure amie.

Mark hésita à poursuivre mais il était temps de briser la glace, que la situation qui faisait s'éloigner Callie et Arizona se brise enfin.

- Non…Pas pour elle, soupira-t-il finalement.  
- Comment ça ?

Il ne répondit rien mais fixa intensément la jeune femme.  
Callie fouilla dans son regard la réponse à sa question et faillit renoncer lorsque soudain une idée prit forme dans son esprit. Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte, et regarda furtivement son ami. Il hocha la tête, comme pour la confirmer dans ce qu'elle pensait être la réponse à toutes ces questions.

- Tu veux dire que…

Elle n'acheva même pas sa phrase. Soudain ce fut comme si le barrage de son esprit venait de céder et un flot de compréhension se déversa en elle comme un torrent.  
L'attitude d'Arizona, depuis qu'Erica était rentrée dans sa vie, son attitude gêné et surtout ce discours que la jeune femme lui avait fait dans les vestiaires…Il ne concernait pas du tout Erica…Il la concernait elle…Tous ces petits sourires, ces regards, cette façon si spéciale qu'elle avait de la regarder, de la frôler…

- Oh c'est pas vrai…

* * *

Arizona enroula soigneusement le cadre représentant son frère et elle dans un papier bulle avant de le déposer dans un carton. C'était le dernier qu'elle décrochait de son mur, le dernier qu'elle mettait dans une boîte.  
Elle se redressa et regarda autours d'elle. De voir son appartement vidé lui procurait une sensation bizarre. Mais elle ne regrettai pas son choix. Lorsque Weber lui avait fait part d'un poste libre à New-York et qui était réputé comme très prisé, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il la sentait capable de réussir à le décrocher, elle avait d'abord émit un refus. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter Callie et tout ce qu'elle avait bâti à Seattle. Mais ce soir là, le soir où elle avait reçu le texto de sa meilleure amie lui demandant de la laisser tranquille, Arizona s'était ressaisie. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de faire passer ssa meilleure amie avant le reste et qu'elle pense enfin à elle. Il était temps que sa carrière prenne un nouveau tournant. Et ce tournant, c'était le poste de pédiatre dans le plus réputé des hôpitaux de New-York.  
Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, regardant la pièce pratiquement vide. Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à Callie ? Allait-elle lui dire ?  
Elle se releva et voulut recommencer à ranger ses affaires dans les cartons lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Surprise, elle reposa la lampe qu'elle venait de prendre et alla l'ouvrir, sans se douter de qui l'attendait derrière.

* * *

Callie tournait en rond dans son appartement, l'esprit torturé. Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager qu'Arizona ait des sentiments pour elle. Pourtant c'était le cas, Mark lui avait confirmé. Et tout paraissait tellement cohérent maintenant que la jeune femme se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas le voir avant.  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se posait des questions, qu'elle évitait consciencieusement Arizona et qu'elle ne cessait de mal dormir, tourmentée par ses pensées. Devait-elle aller voir son amie ? La forcer à lui avouer ce qu'elle lui avait caché pendant si longtemps ? Faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant ?  
Elle avait besoin de conseils.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et traversa le couloir qui la séparait de celui de Mark. Elle y déboula comme une furie.

-Mark je..Oh mon dieu !

Elle venait de s'arrête net.  
Mark et Lexie étaient à moitié nus sur le canapé, sûrement en train de faire des choses assez peu catholiques, lorsqu'elle avait débarqué. Surpris, ils se ressaisissaient comme ils le pouvaient pendant que Callie tentait d'empêcher le rouge de monter à ses joues.

- Je suis désolée…  
- Tu pourrais au moins prendre le temps de frapper…

Il se redressa, remettant son tee-shirt tandis que Lexie faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour remettre les vêtements que Mark lui avait délicatement enlevé.  
Callie ne se démonta pas. Elle avait toujours besoin de conseils et maintenant que Lexie et lui n'était plus occupé elle pouvait demander. Elle fonça droit sur le canapé et s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas si je dois parler à Arizona, si je dois lui dire que je suis au courant qu'elle m'aime.  
- Arizona est amoureuse de toi ? s'écria Lexie.  
- Et je ne sais pas si je dois aborder le point avec elle ! Tu te rends compte !  
- Si tu dois aborder quelque chose avec elle tu ferais mieux de le faire avant la semaine prochaine.

Callie tourna la tête vers elle au moment même ou Mark faisait les gros yeux à sa petite amie.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Lexie balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles, rougissant sous le regard de Mark. Callie se retourna vers lui, le ventre soudain serré d'angoisse. De quoi parlait Lexie ? Que se passerait-il la semaine prochaine ?

-****Mark…De quoi parle-t-elle ?  
- Ecoutes Callie…Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais…  
- Elle s'en va, annonça brutalement Lexie.

Le cœur de Callie se mit à tambouriner avec force contre sa poitrine.

- Lexie ! rugit Mark.

- Quoi ? Elle a le droit de savoir je pense.

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait plus. Arizona allait partir…Elle allait la quitter…  
Elle sentit une colère froide se répandre en elle. Elle allait partir sans même lui dire au revoir, sans la mettre au courant ! Elle ! Sa meilleure amie.

- Je dois partir.

Elle se leva sous les yeux attristés du couple.

- Callie attends…tenta de la retenir Mark. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'en aurais parlé…  
- Ah oui ? Quand ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder franchir la porte.

* * *

- J'arrive ! dit Arizona en posant les vêtements qu'elle tenait.

La jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte et ne put retenir un hochet de surprise en découvrant Callie debout devant elle.

- Callie ? Je…  
- Il faut que je te parles Arizona…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Episode 7 : **

- Bonne chance Dr Robbins pour votre nouveau poste ! déclara avec enthousiasme le Dr Weber.

L'équipe des médecins réunit dans une des salles libres leva d'un même geste leur verre.

- Même si vous nous quittez, vous savez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici.

Arizona hocha la tête en signe de remerciements, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce poste était un nouveau départ dans sa vie, l'une des meilleures choses qu'il avait pu lui arriver, elle en était certaine. Devenir chef de pédiatrie dans l'hôpital le plus renommé de la Big Apple était une grande victoire.  
Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi vide à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas la joie qu'elle aurait dû éprouver en cet instant ?  
Elle tourna la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, lentement, scrutant le visage de chaque médecin pour trouver l'unique qui était capable de la faire sourire. L'unique qu'elle n'arriverait pas à oublier, qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle le trouva.  
Callie était à demi-dissimulée derrière Meredith et Derek, les yeux légèrement rougis. Elle ne souriait pas, ne riait pas. Elle se contentait d'observer Arizona.

- Bien ! reprit le chef en claquant des mains. Il est temps de retourner au travail, des patients nous attendent. Encore une fois, félicitation Dr Robbins.

Il lui donna l'accolade et sortit de la salle, peu à peu suivit par les médecins.  
Arizona faillit pousser un soupir de joie en les voyant s'éloigner. Elle détestait ses fêtes d'adieu et la sienne avait durée bien trop longtemps à son goût.  
Seule une personne ne suivit pas le mouvement, restant immobile.

- Callie…?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.  
Son amie posa son verre sur la table et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Callie…Je t'en prie ne sois pas triste…  
- Tu veux que je ne sois pas triste ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Dis moi pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses te sentir mieux lorsque tu franchiras ses portes pour la dernière fois ? Pour que tu n'ai pas de regrets ou de remords c'est ça ?

Arizona baissa la tête. Elle comprenait très bien la colère qu'éprouvait Callie, tout comme elle comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille.

- A croire que tout ce que je t'ai dis ce soir là n'a servi strictement à rien. J'aurais mieux fais de ne pas venir et au moins tu ne te sentirais pas obligé de me réconforter.

Sa compagne releva la tête pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle vit les yeux de Callie se teinter de tristesse et des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières.  
Elle voulut les chasser d'un coup de manche rageur mais d'autre apparurent à leur place.  
Arizona avait l'impression que son cœur se fendait peu à peu, à mesure que le temps de partir approchait. Inexorablement. Et de voir Callie pleurer accentuait cette douleur.  
Elle attrapa ses mains et l'attira à elle, passant ensuite ses bras autours de son cou. Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure.

- Je suis désolée Calliope…Si tu savais comme je suis désolée…

La jeune femme l'enlaça davantage et elle sentit que Callie enfouissait son visage dans son cou, tout comme elle sentit quelques secondes plus tard des larmes mouiller sa peau. Sa meilleure amie pleurait dans ses bras, pleurait de la voir partir, pleurait de n'avoir su la retenir. Cette simple pensée fit monter ses propres larmes mais elle se retint de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour Callie.

- Tout va bien se passer…Tu verras…  
- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…sanglota-t-elle.

Arizona sentait une boule de tristesse se former au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer et elle eut du mal à déglutir.  
Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de partir. Elle repensa alors à cette soirée où Callie avait fait irruption dans son appartement…

* * *

- Il faut que je te parle Arizona…

La pédiatre resta immobile quelques instants puis s'effaça pour la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de son appartement. Que venait-elle faire ici ?  
Callie s'avança, regardant d'un coup d'œil l'appartement d'Arizona. Il était quasiment vide. Quelques cartons trainaient par-ci par-là.

- Lexie disait vrai alors…Tu t'en vas.

Arizona ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre son amie qui se retourna brusquement.

- Tu comptais m'en parler un jours ? Tout le monde est au courant sauf moi c'est ça ?  
- Je suis désolée Callie…  
- Tu es désolée ? Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Du moins je croyais l'être.  
- évidemment que tu l'es ! Ce n'est pas la question Callie mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. De voir le regard déçu de Callie lui brisait le cœur.

- Ce n'aurait pas un petit rapport avec ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

La pédiatre se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

- Cette fois j'ai tout compris. Tu avais peur de ma réaction, de ce que j'allais dire si je découvrais que tu étais amoureuse de moi…  
- Je pensais que tu avais compris quand je te l'ai expliqué et ensuite tu m'as dis que tu pensais que j'avais des sentiments pour Erica…

Callie s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son bras, lui arrachant un frisson.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler…  
- Ca n'aurait rien changé Callie. Comme je te l'ai dis, tu es avec Erica et moi je suis la meilleure amie. Nos places s'arrêtent ici.

Elle se dégagea et recula de quelques pas, mettant de la distance entre elles. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour Callie, elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle sache à quel point elle l'aimait, elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle la console.  
Car elle savait très bien au fond de son être qu'elle ne pourrait plus partir.

- Ton texto m'a remit à ma place. Je sais désormais ce que je suis pour toi et ce que je serais toujours.  
- Non écoutes-moi…Ce texto ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyé, c'est Erica…J'étais mal, j'avais envie de te voir, de te parler. Elle l'a vu et elle a trouvé intelligent de t'envoyer ce message.  
- Elle a eut raison. Je ne veux plus éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi Callie. Et je pars à New-York, quoi que tu dises.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand elle vit le visage de son amie se décomposer.  
Callie hocha lentement la tête. Elle contourna Arizona et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Mais au moment de sortir, elle se retourna à demi vers la pédiatre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Elle disparut ensuite dans le couloir, laissant Arizona seule et figée, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis. Et lorsqu'Arizona lui avait dit une fois de plus qu'elle partirait, Callie avait senti sa tristesse se remplacer par de la colère. Une colère pure, comme elle en avait peu souvent ressenti. Elle lui en voulait tellement ! Elle lui en voulait de partir, de fuir ses sentiments, de ne pas les assumer. Elle lui en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir rien dit, de n'avoir jamais fait aucun pas vers elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'Arizona venait de gâcher leur amitié, de la trahir, de lui mentir.  
Elle referma son frigo, une bouteille à la main, et alla s'effondrer sur son canapé. Ce soir elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, de penser. Pas ce soir…Pas le soir où Arizona partait.  
La jeune femme avait tenté de venir lui faire ses adieux mais Callie avait tout fait pour éviter de la voir.  
Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ne penser à rien. Mais quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et elle se releva à contre-cœur. Lorsqu'elle découvrit Mark sur le pas de la porte elle voulut la refermer mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Va lui dire au revoir.  
- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Mark.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Callie, si tu ne vas pas la voir, tu le regretteras. Elle est censée partir pour New-York, ce soir. Peut-être qu'elle ne reviendra pas à Seattle. C'est ta meilleure amie et toi tu ne veux même pas lui dire au revoir..  
- Non, elle a arrêté d'être mon amie quand elle a choisi de partir. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir me tourner le dos, de la voir passer la porte d'embarquement. Tu peux le comprendre non !

Mark s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule Callie…Va la retrouver…

Callie essaya de ne pas l'écouter, essaya de ne pas ressentir cette envie d'aller retrouver Arizona, cette envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'empêcher de partir…  
Mais il n'y arriva pas. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte…Je tiens tellement à elle…  
- Je sais Torres…Tu dois aller lui dire…Lui dire ce que tu ressens…

Callie se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant ainsi de pleurer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure.

- C'est ma meilleure amie Mark…

Il eut un petit sourire mystérieux et ne répondit rien, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Son avion est dans trente minutes Callie…Si tu dois la récupérer c'est maintenant…

Callie écarquilla les yeux. Trente minutes…elle avait trente minutes pour la rejoindre, trente minutes pour la convaincre de rester…rester avec elle…  
Elle se sépara de Mark et récupéra ses clés de voiture avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mark mais il l'encouragea à partir le plus vite possible.  
Elle se descendit les marches rapidement et s'engouffra dans sa voiture en regardant sa montre. Elle avait une demi heure…  
Elle arriva sans trop de peine à l'aéroport grâce à la circulation fluide et courut jusqu'aux panneaux d'affichages. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et elle se sentait au bord des larmes. Le souffle court, elle repéra la porte d'embarquement pour JFK et reprit sa course, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Arizona, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle l'appela.

- Arizona !

La jeune femme se retourna…


	9. Chaptitre 9

**Et voilà, une petite suite pour la nouvelle année ! Bonne année 2013 à vous toutes ! **

* * *

**Episode 8 : **

Arizona se retourna, le cœur battant. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles…

- Callie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme paraissait à bout de souffle mais elle était tellement belle…elle s'avança vers Arizona et planta son regard dans le sien.

_- Tu ne peux pas partir, tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer_.

Autours d'elles les gens allaient et venaient, leurs bagages à la main ou dans les chariots. Ils cherchaient leur terminal, leur porte d'embarquement, dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Personne ne prêtaient garde à ces deux jeunes femmes aux sentiments si troublés. Face à face elles se dévisageaint.

_- Ce poste est une véritable chance pour moi Calliope…Je ne peux pas le refuser…Je ne trouverais peut-être pas d'opportunité comme celle-ci avant des années, lorsque je serais vieille et toute ridée_.

Elle tenta un sourire mais son amie ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et resta impassible devant elle.

_- Callie…_  
_- Tu sais comme moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec ton job, la coupa sa compagne. Que tu sois dans un hôpital de bas étages ou celui le plus réputé de New-York tu sais très bien que tu aimeras ton travail tout autant. Ce n'est pas la gloire ou les promotions que tu recherches. Ou alors si c'est le cas c'est que je ne te connais pas Arizona Robbins. _

Arizona baissa la tête, incapable de résister à ce regard si pénétrant dont elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se passer. Si seulement Callie avait pu leur laisser une chance…  
Non ! Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche, pas maintenant. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir, elle n'en pouvait plus de cet amour qui lui déchirait le cœur, qui habitait son âme. Elle voulait s'en aller, tout oublier. Elle voulait repartir à zéro. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte.

_- Tu as raison, je ne cherche pas les promotions les plus glorieuses. Mais au fond, pourquoi est-ce que je n'accepterais pas ce poste ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? Je suis une bonne pédiatre, je prend soins de mes patients et j'adore mon travail. C'est une opportunité que n'importe qui dans sa vie, y compris toi j'en suis sûr, accepterais sans la moindre hésitation. Alors pourquoi devrais-je refuser ? Donne-moi simplement une seule bonne raison ! _

_- Pour ça !_

Callie ne réfléchit même pas. Elle ne se posa pas la question de savoir comment Arizona allait le prendre, comment elle-même se sentirait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se devait de le faire. Comme un besoin vital, inexplicable et qu'on ne peut renier, qu'on ne peut même pas remettre à plus tard. C'était ici, maintenant, que cela devait se produire. Et cela se produisit.  
Sans qu'elle en eut conscience elle posa l'une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Arizona et glissa l'autre derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et que leurs lèvres se rejoignent, s'unissent dans un baiser fougueux et tendre à la fois. Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine et cognant avec tellement de force qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater.  
La jeune femme sentit d'abord Arizona se figer, puis tenter faiblement de la repousser. Mais Callie n'avait aucune envie que ce baiser ne s'arrête. La langue d'Arizona dansait sensuellement avec la sienne, la faisait découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Elle voulait l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, elle voulait se perdre en elle. Et même lorsque la tête commença à lui tourner elle ne cessa pas, se contentant de se presser un peu plus contre la pédiatre qui vint lui scinder la taille.  
Puis soudain, Callie sentit quelque chose d'humide se déposer sur sa bouche et se glisser entre la commissure de ses lèvres scellées à celle de son amie. Un goût, un sentiment. Salée, des larmes. Des pleurs.  
Arizona repoussa doucement Callie qui se sépara d'elle à contre-cœur tout en gardant ses mains posées derrière la nuque de la jeune femme. Et lorsqu'elle lui murmura, son souffle chaud vint lui caresser le visage comme une faible brise.

_- Je suis désolée Callie…_  
_- Pourquoi ?_

Arizona ne répondit pas mais enleva les mains de Callie de son cou. Ses yeux bleus océans teintés de larmes se fixèrent sur elles, intensément, puis se baissèrent au sol.  
Callie sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, elle ne voulait pas le croire…  
Les mains de la pédiatre s'échappèrent lentement de les siennes.

_- les passagers du vol American Airlines n°834 à destination de John Fitzegrald Kennedy sont priés de se présenter à leur porte d'embarquement._

Arizona releva la tête, les joues humides, et attrapa son sac.

_- Arizona je t'en prie…_  
_- Je suis désolée_…

Elle voulut se retourner mais Callie posa une main sur son bras et la força à plonger dans son regard.

_- Regardes-moi…Regardes…moi…_

La pédiatre tenta de tourner la tête mais son amie posa ses mains de chaques côtés de son visage et l'obligea à la regarder.

_- Ne pars pas…Restes…restes avec moi…_  
_- Quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai cru défaillir. Mes jambes tremblaient, ma tête me tournait. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un rêve tellement la situation me paraissait irréelle, étrange, magnifique. Je te sentais contre moi et j'aurais voulu que rien ne cesse, qu'on reste ainsi pour l'éternité. _

Callie, au bord des larmes, esquissa un sourire qu'Arizona, pourtant, ne lui rendit pas.

_- Mais après, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tout ceci n'était et ne sera toujours qu'une illusion. Que jamais il ne se passera quelque chose entre nous et que la véritable existence de ce baiser était une façon de me retenir ici. _

Elle chassa doucement ses pleurs et caressa délicatement les mains de Callie, toujours posées sur son visage.

_- Je t'aime Callie…Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je suis tombée amoureuse, je crois, à l'instant même où tu est entrée dans ma vie. Je ne l'avais pas prévu, je ne l'ai pas demandé. J'ai toujours refoulé ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je suis sortie avec un tas de filles, j'ai tenté de chasser ces sentiments de mon esprit. Mais quoi que je fasse ils revenaient sans cesse. Et je ne peux plus lutter…_

Callie sentit une larme dégringoler sur sa joue mais elle ne fit rien pour la chasser. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ces simples mots qui vinrent se ficher dans son cœur. « _Je t'aime Callie…_ ».

_- Mais je 'en peux plus de cet amour à sens unique. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. _

Elle retira doucement les mains de la jeune femme et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres salées par les larmes.

_- Je t'aime…Prends soins de toi Calliope…_

Elle se détacha de la jeune femme et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

_- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…_  
_- C'est mieux pour nous deux. Il faut qu'on se laisse du temps…que ces sentiments disparaissent…Tu comprends Calliope ?_

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur explosait de douleur. Que la tristesse broyait son âme. Pourtant elle n'aurait pas dû être autant affectée par le départ d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis trois ans…Mais une rencontre qui était devenue sa meilleure amie…la plus fidèle…celle sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter…  
C'est dû moins ce qu'elle avait toujours crû.  
Était-ce possible de s'attacher autant à quelqu'un ? De vouloir faire passer son bonheur avant le sien ? Était-ce possible d'être persuader qu'on n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour une personne jusqu'à ce qu'on rende compte quel sera notre vie si elle s'en allait ? Mais le pire…était-ce réellement possible d'aimer quelqu'un et de le haïr en même temps car il s'en va ?  
Callie comprenait. Elle comprenait combien Arizona en avait assez de souffrir à cause d'elle, elle comprenait à quel point elle avait été idiote de ne pas voir ses sentiments avant. Elle comprenait son erreur de s'être mise en couple avec Erica, elle comprenait combien elle avait été stupide de ne jamais prendre du temps pour écouter la pédiatre ni même son cœur. Elle comprenait…Que désormais sa chance était passée.  
Sans un mot elle enlaça Arizona dans ses bras et enfouie sa tête au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, comme si cela lui permettrait de la garder graver à jamais.

**-**_Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol American Airlines n°834 à destination de John Fitzegrald Kennedy._  
_- Il faut que j'y aille Callie_…

Elle se libéra doucement de son étreinte et chassa une larme qui roulait sur la joue de la jeune femme. Puis elle remit son sac sur son dos et recula.  
D'un pas d'abord. Puis d'un second, suivit d'un autre. Petit à petit, la distance entre Callie et elle s'agrandit. Elle esquissa des derniers mots.

- _Prends soins de toi_…

Callie voulut lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se contenta de rester là, immobile, les yeux fixés sur une Arizona magnifique, sublime. Une Arizona qui lui transmit son amour avec ses yeux océans. Une Arizona qui, lentement, se retourna, dos tourné, et s'éloigna sans plus un regard en arrière.  
Seule au milieu d'un aéroport bondé, Callie la suivit du regard, et ce même lorsque la jeune femme eut disparu de son champ de vision.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Qu'elle se rendit compte de sa stupidité, de sa naïveté. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que les sentiments qu'elle pensait inexistant venaient de percer son âme pour se déverser dans chaque parcelle de son être.  
Alors, c'est à ce moment là que de simples mots sortirent de ses lèvres entrouvertes…

- _Je t'aime Arizona…_

* * *

**Cet épisode clôture la fin de la saison 1 de cette FF ! **

**J'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour la seconde ! **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Et voilà, enfin le premier épisode de la seconde saison ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Episode 1 :**

**4 mois plus tard…**

Ce ne fut pas la sonnerie du biper qui tira Callie hors du sommeil agité dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis à peine une heure. Ce ne fut pas non plus les éclats de voix en provenance des couloirs, ni même les sirènes des ambulances qui allaient et venaient comme des fantômes dans la nuit. Non, ce ne fut rien de tout ça.  
Un cauchemar, un souvenir. Un visage, un baiser. Un départ.  
Callie ouvrit les yeux. Ce rêve, il ya longtemps qu'elle espérait ne plus le faire. Mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, il revenait la hanter. Mauvais souvenirs qu'elle aurait souhaité chasser à jamais de sa mémoire. Mais impossible. Elle n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir véritablement.  
Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, la tête entre les mains. Comme à chacun de ses réveils difficiles elle se sentait au bord des larmes, tant dû à la fatigue qu'à la blessure que ce rêve rouvrait. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à cicatriser. Sa blessure ne se refermait pas et chaque jours elle constatait à quel point la plaie était béante.  
Arizona. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà tellement de temps qu'elle était partie…Qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos pour ne plus se retourner…  
Callie ressentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'humidité de ses joues causées par les larmes, la violence de son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine. Elle se souvenait encore de la délicieuse odeur de la jeune femme, de sa peau, de ses cheveux…  
Elle releva la tête et la secoua comme si cela allait lui permettre de ne plus penser à son départ. Elle se leva, récupéra son biper qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture et sortit de la chambre, pénétrant dans le monde bruyant et synthétique du Seattle Grace Hospital. Des médecins bavardaient tranquillement, accoudés contre un mur ou sur le bureau de l'accueil tandis que leurs internes cherchaient parmi les patients un spécimen rare qu'ils pourraient étudier. Des malades se baladaient, aidés par une infirmière, leur perf à la main.  
Callie soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle d'observation de laquelle on l'avait bipé. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière elle, et s'avança à la rencontre d'Alex Karev, de garde lui aussi.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Karev referma le dossier et désigna la jeune femme allongée sur le lit.

**-** Milly Scott, 21 ans. Elle faisait son jogging nocturne lorsqu'elle a perdu connaissance. Genou touché, gros hématome.  
**-** Un jogging nocturne ?

La jeune femme sourit.

**-** On est plus tranquille qu'en plein jours et je trouve ça paisible de courir dans une ville endormie, expliqua la dénommée Milly.

Callie et Alex s'échangèrent un regard décontenancé puis elle se tourna vers la patiente.

- Vous faites souvent des malaises ?  
- Cela m'arrive de temps en temps mais en principe c'est juste des tournis, je ne m'évanouie pas vraiment.  
- Karev, demande un scan pour être sûr que sa tête n'a pas été touché et demande un examen complet pour savoir pourquoi elle a eu un malaise.  
- D'accord.

Il récupéra le dossier que Callie lui avait pris et sortit de la salle.  
La jeune femme s'approcha de sa patiente et posa doucement ses mans sur son genou, massant avec précaution.

- Ca fait mal si j'appuie ici ?

Milly grimaça lorsqu'elle exerça une légère pression. L'hématome bleuté courait sur toute la largeur de son genou.

- Je vais demander une radio pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de fracture ou de micro fracture. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle sourit pour la rassurer et sortit de la pièce avant de soupirer.  
Elle aimait son boulot et elle était contente qu'il soit là pour lui changer les idées, pour l'empêcher de trop penser. L'empêcher de trop se rappeler.  
Rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule elle demanda l'ascenseur pour se rendre en radiologie. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer, un étrange sentiment se ranima en elle. Elle se revoyait, demandant des explications à Arizona et apprenant avec un profond soulagement que ce n'était pas d'Erica dont elle était amoureuse. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, elle revoyait également la jalousie presque maladive qui s'était emparée d'elle, maudissant intérieurement la femme ayant obtenue les faveurs de sa meilleure amie.  
Meilleure amie…elle faillit se mettre à rire. Car non, elle ne pouvait plus appeler Arizona ainsi…elle ne le voulait plus. Pas après ce baiser échangé, pas après les sentiments que la jeune femme lui avait avoué.  
« _Je t'aime Callie.. _»  
Elle avait été tellement bête de ne pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait également ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle attende qu'Arizona ait disparu pour le lui dire ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dit avant ?  
Callie soupira. De toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé. Arizona serait tout de même partie. Elle l'aurait tout de même quitté. Parce qu'elle pensait que Callie tentait uniquement de la retenir. Parce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle n'éprouverait jamais être chose que de l'amitié pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir…

- Callie ?

La jeune femme s'arracha de ses penser et son regard se posa sue le visage souriant de Mark.

- Ca va Torres ? demanda Sloan, visiblement inquiet.  
- Oui. Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui remontent.

Il esquissa une grimace.

- Robbins…

Callie ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser furtivement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'aéroport Torres…?

La jeune femme garda le silence. Elle n'avait jamais expliqué à Mark leur baiser échangé, ni même les sentiments qu'elle avait découvert enfoui en elle.  
Mais, malgré son absence de mots, le regard qu'elle lui lança suffit à lui faire comprendre la vérité.

- Je savais que tu l'aimais Callie…Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas quitté Erica pour Arizona.  
- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis.  
- Ce n'était pas à moi de te faire ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un interne paniqué se précipita vers elle. Essoufflé, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Docteur Torres, Docteur Sloan…il…il y a…  
- Respires, ordonna Mark. Et parles.

Le jeune homme suivit ses instructions.

- Il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute. Un carambolage. Une dizaine de personnes sont en train d'être amenées en ambulance.  
- On a besoin de nous pour lesquelles ?  
- Non pas pour elles. On nous amène un petit garçon par hélicoptère. Gravement blessé. Je n'en sais pas plus mais on m'a dit que ce n'était pas beau à voir et qu'il fallait que vous montiez le récupérer.

Callie et Mark échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les emmena rapidement vers le toit, là où se trouvait la piste d'atterrissage.  
Un vent violent soufflait, faisant voleter leur blouse autours d'eux. Le Docteur Sheppard, Owen, Karev et Stark, le nouveau chef de la pédiatrie, se trouvaient là également.

- Quelqu'un sait l'ampleur de ses blessures ?

L'hélicoptère surgit dans le ciel, ajoutant son souffle puissant à celui du vent.  
Levant la main devant ses yeux pour se protéger, imité par les autres médecins, Owen dû crier pour se faire entendre.

- On sait juste que c'est très grave. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir apparemment.

Les cheveux de Callie fouettaient violement son visage mais elle ne quitta pas l'hélicoptère des yeux. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus du sol jusqu'à se poser complètement sur la piste.  
Puis brusquement les portes s'ouvrirent et une femme en sortit. Une femme qui fit se serrer douloureusement le cœur de Callie. Une femme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées. Une femme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de quatre mois.  
Arizona.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plut ! **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Et voilà,le second épisode de la deuxième saison ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Episode 2 : **

Callie était comme figée. Comme si le temps lui-même semblait s'être arrêté. Elle avait l'impression que tout ralentissait autours d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus qu'Arizona, blessée au bras et à la tête, qui sortait de l'hélicoptère en aidant à descendre le petit garçon. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux océans qui se posèrent sur elle, d'abord hésitant, puis rempli d'un sentiment inexplicable.

La pédiatre eut un sourire, furtif mais sincère, et le cœur de Callie fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Derek.

Callie sursauta et cligna des yeux, rompant le contact avec le regard hypnotisant d'Arizona. Tout se remit en mouvement subitement autours d'elle.

- Garçon d'une dizaine d'années, expliqua la blonde. Tension 6,9, pouls à 130. Se trouvait dans la première voiture lors de la collision. Désincarcéré par les pompiers. Visage atrocement touché, plexus écrasé. Sûrement de grosses hémorragies. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

Elle attrapa la couverture et montra ses jambes. Du moins, là où elles auraient dû se situer.

- Jambes sectionnées durant l'accident. Un des pompiers les a retrouvés et on a essayé de les garder viables.  
- Il faut le descendre au bloc tout de suite ! intervint Owen.  
- Mark et Callie, reprit Derek en se tournant vers eux. vous devez attendre qu'on l'ait stabilisé un minimum pour intervenir.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Il a perdu ses deux jambes, on ne peut pas attendre !  
- On va les mettre dans la glace et toi tu t'occupes de Robbins pendant que nous arrêtons ses hémorragies. Ses jambes ne lui serviront à rien s'il est mort.

Callie n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Ce gosse ne pouvait pas perdre ses deux jambes à cet âge là !

- Je peux essayer de les lui remettre pendant que vous opérez !  
- Je suis d'accord avec Sheppard, assura Owen. Il y aura assez de monde autours de lui et il vaut mieux qu'il perde une jambe plutôt que la vie.  
- Torres et Mark il faut que vous vous teniez prêt. Il sera à vous dès qu'on aura fini.

Ils empoignèrent le brancard et l' amenèrent jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur.

- Il faut que vous descendiez, il y a trop de monde à l'intérieur.

Mark, Callie et Arizona ressortirent tandis que le groupe de médecins s'affairait déjà autours de l'enfant. Puis les portes se refermèrent, laissant les trois amis sur le toit.  
Mark se tourna vers Arizona et grimaça.

- C'est pas du joli ça Robbins.  
-Ca va aller ce n'est pas grave.

L'un des biper sonna et Mark l'enleva de sa ceinture pour le mettre au niveau de ses yeux.

- Le devoir m'appelle les filles. J'ignore ce que tu fais là mais content de te revoir Arizona.

Et il s'éloigna en direction des escaliers, laissant Callie affronter un moment qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de la jolie blonde.  
Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et elle était la proie de bouffée de chaleur, malgré le vent froid qui soufflait. Des tonnes de pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit, des tonnes de réactions. Elle ne savait pas laquelle choisir.  
Elle sentit qu'Arizona se rapprochait d'elle et frôlait doucement son bras, lui arrachant un frisson.

- Callie…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, hantée par ses démons intérieurs. Devait-elle laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus ? Pardonner Arizona d'être parti ? Lui en vouloir ? S'en vouloir à elle-même de n'avoir su la retenir ? D'être restée aveugle pendant si longtemps ? L'ignorer ?  
Arizona était partie. C'était la pure réalité. Elle avait prit la fuite pour ne plus éprouver de sentiments pour Callie.  
Elle sut alors ce qui lui restait à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Arizona écarquilla les yeux, tout aussi surpris que Callie par le ton dur qu'elle venait d'employer.

- Je…j'ai préféré veiller sur le petit et je…  
-  Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Seattle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de New-York ?

Callie tourna la tête vers elle mais s'aperçut de la blessure de la jeune femme et elle dû s'empêcher non seulement de se précipiter sur elle pour être sûr que tout allait, mais également d'attraper sa nuque et de se coller à elle pour revivre les sensations de leur ultime baiser.  
Parcourue d'un nouveau frisson, elle tenta de maîtriser l'inquiétude de sa voix.

- Il faut te recoudre cette blessure et voir ton bras.  
- Ce n'est rien ça peut attendre.  
- Arizona…

La pédiatre finit par céder, lui offrant un sourire timide. Elle suivit Callie jusqu'à l'ascenseur et, une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, elles se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles de sutures, libres avant que n'arrive toutes les ambulances. On pouvait entendre leur sirène assourdissante hurler dans la ville et Callie voyait les visages tirés des médecins qui se préparaient pour les recevoir.

Callie : Viens.

Elle attrapa doucement la main d'Arizona et l'emmena dans la salle n°1. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.  
Puis elle indiqua à la jeune femme de prendre place, tira à elle un kit de suture et enfila ses gants en caoutchouc. Sourcils froncés, elle s'approcha de son amie et examina la plaie qu'elle arborait à la tête.

- Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?  
- Je suis rentrée dans la voiture devant moi et j'ai heurté le volant de plein fouet. Je crois que j'ai reçu des bouts de verres qui venaient du pare-brise.  
- Aïe…

Elle attrapa une pince et écarta doucement les lèvres de sa blessure pour récupérer les éclats un par un. Puis elle attrapa un coton et s'empressa de désinfecter la plaie.  
Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort et elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Arizona. Mais leur proximité lui permettait de sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage comme une brise agréable et elle dut se retenir de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.  
Elle toussota légèrement et se décala, tournant la tête pour prendre un autre instrument.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu faisais là.  
- Je suis venue pour te voir Calliope…

La jeune femme se figea légèrement puis fit comme si de rien n'était.  
La voyant sans réaction, Arizona poursuivit.

- Pendant tout ce temps je n'ai pas arrêté de penser. De penser à toi, à moi…à nous. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. J'ai demander quelque jours de repos et j'ai foncé ici. Il fallait que je te revois, que je te reparle...

Callie se retourna brusquement vers elle et délimita la plaie pour pouvoir l'anesthésier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
- Mon départ…Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner…  
- C'est du passé maintenant. La page est tournée.

Elle érigea un mur de pierre autours de son cœur pour s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments envers Arizona. Inquiétude, colère, tristesse, ressentiment,…amour…  
Elle ne voulait pas être faible à cet instant. Elle voulait prouver à la jeune femme qu'elle avait véritablement mis leur « relation » derrière elle.

- Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir…j'étais ta meilleure amie et je suis partie…Mais sans cesse je voulais t'appeler. Le soir je regardais mon téléphone et je me demandais s'il fallait que je le fasse. Si tu allais répondre, si tu allais accepter de me parler.  
- Mais tu ne l'a jamais fais.

Elle planta son aiguille un peu trop brusquement et Arizona eut un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt Callie se mordit la lèvre, espérant ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal.

- Désolée…  
- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends que tu veuilles te venger.

Elle eut un sourire et Callie le lui rendit, à son propre étonnement. Comment Arizona arrivait-elle à faire ça…A la faire sourire même contre son gré…  
Elle reprit sa suture, faisant plus attention cette fois. Elle avait beau être en colère contre elle, elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal.

-  Ne crois pas ça, je n'en suis plus à la case vengeance.  
- Ah oui ? Tu es dans laquelle alors ?  
-  Celle ou je suis censée lever ma main et l'abattre sur ta joue en te traitant de tous les noms pour m'avoir abandonné.

Elle éclata de rire et la pédiatre la suivit. Soudain ce fut comme si ces quatre mois n'avaient jamais existé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elles riaient ensemble, comme elles l'avaient toujours fais depuis leur rencontre.  
Callie pouvait sentir les yeux d'Arizona fixés sur elle et elle se sentit rougir.

-  Tu m'as manqué Callie…

Callie eut un nouveau sourire. Mais malgré tout, elle sentait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même et aurait tout donné pour arrêter de ressentir ça. Car elle savait très bien que dans une heure, un jours ou même deux elle la provoquerait et lui balancerait tout ce que contenait son cœur.  
Pourquoi, alors, n'eut-elle pour seule réponse qu'un « _moi aussi_ » à peine audible ?  
Elle coupa les fils et regarda que la plaie soit bien suturée.  
Mais Arizona en profita pour prendre sa main avec la sienne et la força doucement à plonger au fond de son regard.

-  Tu m'as vraiment manqué Calliope…Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi…pendant tout ce temps…

Callie avala sa salive. Elle avait l'impression d'être hypnotisée, subjuguée par ces yeux océans qui faisaient se déverser en elle un torrent de sentiments. Et ils la brûlaient avec force, tout comme le regard d'Arizona devint brûlant sur elle.  
La pédiatre se pencha doucement vers elle, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle fit glisser ses doigt sur le visage de Callie, pétrifiée, et remit une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

-  Tu es tellement belle…

Son regard glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et Callie ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, comme si elle n'avait plus d'emprise sur son corps.  
Peu à peu elles se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, prêtent à s'unir tendrement.  
Mais brusquement la porte s'ouvrit.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Troisième épisode ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Episode 3 : **

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Callie et Arizona qui s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre.

-_ Finissez ce que vous avez à faire les filles…Ne vous gênez pas pour moi voyons…_

Callie eut un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé en reconnaissant la voix de Mark. Elle tourna la tête, croisa son regard et à cet instant elle fut certaine qu'au moment même où il arriverait à la voir seule elle aurait le droit à un véritable interrogatoire.

-_ Voilà, on a terminé_, annonça-t-elle._ Pour ton bras je vais te faire passer une radio et on te mettra une atèle._  
_-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit cassé_, riposta Arizona.  
- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mark_ ?

Il était toujours immobile devant elles, son calot à la main, et les regardaient tours à tours, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-_ Mark !_  
_- Sheppard nous fait demander_, finit-il par annoncer en retrouvant ses esprits._ Il veut qu'on se tienne prêt pour le gamin._  
_- Vous avez besoin d'aide_ ? proposa la pédiatre.  
_- Il faut voir avec Derek. Je pense que tout aide serait la bienvenue. _

Callie se retourna vers lui en lui faisant de gros yeux et Mark balbutia quelque chose.

-_Enfin avec ton bras…_  
_- Il vaut mieux que tu restes tranquille Arizona_…murmura Torres.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle et Callie sentit une pointe d'inquiétude la traverser sans qu'elle ne sache véritablement pourquoi.

-_ Très bien. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin d'aide._

Callie ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et suivit Mark jusqu'au dehors. Ils s'éloignèrent presque en silence puis, lorsqu'ils furent loin de la salle de suture, son ami lui fit de gros yeux.

-_ C'est moi ou tu t'apprêtais à t'emparer de la bouche de notre jolie pédiatre à roulettes ?_

Callie rougit furieusement.

-_J'ai dû louper un épisode_, reprit-il. Il faut que tu me racontes. _Pourquoi elle est revenue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et pourquoi vous étiez sur le point de vous mettre à califourchon l'une sur l'autre ?_

La jeune femme éclata de rire en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

- _ On n'était pas sur le point de se mettre à califourchon l'une sur l'autre, t'es malade !_  
_- Oh moi je suis sûr que si je n'étais pas intervenu c'est ce qui aurait fini par arriver…_  
_- Mark_…le coupa son amie._ Sans rire, ta voix de pervers me fait limite peur._

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bloc et installèrent leur calot sur leur tête. Derrière la vitre ils pouvaient voir les chirurgiens s'affairer autours du garçon. Même si ses blessures étaient très sérieuses, tout avait l'air de bien se passer pour l'instant.  
Mark et Callie se placèrent devant leur lavabo et commencèrent à se préparer.

-_ J'attend toujours une explication. _

Callie récupéra du savon et se frotta les avant-bras.

-_ Quand je suis allée à l'aéroport pour intervenir elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait_, murmura la jeune femme presqu'à contre coeur. _On s'est embrassée. _  
_- Quoi ? Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dis depuis quatre mois ? Je suis déçu Torres. _

Ses yeux pétillants démontraient le contraire.

-_ Moi qui pensais que nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. _  
_- C'était…c'était mon secret à mo_i…balbutia-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de le partager, le protégeant des blagues douteuses de Mark.

-_ C'était comment ? _  
_- Tu plaisantes ? _  
_- Oh allez, partages,_ ria Mark en se frottant les mains._ Tu peux bien me dire comment c'était. C'est pas comme si vous aviez couché ensemble. Enfin…pas pour l'instant. _

Callie lui donna un coup de hanches, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Commences pas avec tes pensées tordues. _  
_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? _

La jeune femme coupa l'eau et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer.

-_ C'était magique…Magique et triste…_

Mark ne dit rien, à la grande surprise de son amie. Sans doute avait-il perçu le bouleversement dans la voix de Callie.  
Ils finirent de se préparer puis entrèrent dans le bloc, des infirmières leur mettant leur blouse.  
Derek leva la tête quelques secondes.

-_ Vous tombez bien._

L'opération avait duré longtemps. Et pendant toute sa durée, Arizona n'avait pas quitté la salle d'observation qui surplombait le bloc. Elle avait tourné en rond, le bras en écharpe, le regard rivé sur Callie. Elle l'avait trouvé tellement belle…d'une beauté quasi-surnaturelle. C'était inouïe les sentiments que la jeune femme arrivait à provoquer en elle.  
La pédiatre regarda le numéro de la clé puis sur les chiffres inscrits sur la porte avant d'entrer.  
Un hôtel. Mark le lui avait conseillé entre deux patients. Elle devrait y dormir le temps pour elle de retrouver un appartement ici. New-York, c'était fini pour elle. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec ce gosse, pas après ce fiasco. Pas après sa démission.  
Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser boulot. Elle voulait juste une chose…elle voulait juste Callie. Tant de fois son image l'avait hanté. Elle avait passé les premières semaines à pleurer et à se répéter qu'elle avait été horrible de partir à cause de ça. Elle s'était sentie tellement faible. Et ce baiser la tourmentait. Que voulait-il dire pour Callie ? L'aimait-elle ? N'était-ce qu'une simple façon de la retenir ? Elle avait fini par se plonger toute entière dans son travail pour ne plus avoir à penser à elle. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle la voyait dans tous les recoins.  
Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda autours d'elle la chambre neutre. Seattle lui avait manqué et elle était heureuse d'être de retour ici et de retrouver les personnes qu'elle appréciait. De retrouver la personne qu'elle aimait…et cela même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. En revenant elle avait trouvé la force de les affronter, de les nommer. Elle ne souhaitait plus les cacher.  
Elle se leva et entreprit de défaire sa valise, faisant attention à ne pas forcer sur son bras blessé. Ses pensées dérivèrent, une fois de plus, vers Callie.  
Soudain des coups furent frappés à la porte et Arizona leva la tête de ses affaires

-_ J'arrive._

Elle reposa ce qu'elle tenait et se dirigea vers la porte. Cela devait sûrement être Mark.  
Mais son cœur s'accéléra brusquement lorsqu'elle constata que ce n'était pas lui. Devant elle se dressait Callie, tout simplement magnifique dans un jean noir et un débardeur vert par-dessus lequel elle avait mis son manteau de cuir sur lequel dégringolaient ses cheveux.  
Elle était sublime et Arizona ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur elle, caressant son visage, son cou, son décolleté léger, ses reins.  
Son amie dû s'en apercevoir car elle se mit à rougir et replaça une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

-_ Callie_ ? s'étonna la pédiatre._ Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? _  
_- Mark_, avoua-t-elle_. J'étais venu te dire que tout s'est bien passé pendant l'opération. Le petit a été courageux et il a tenu le coup. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et voir s'il rejette les greffes. _

Arizona sentit une pointe de fierté lui serrer le cœur.

_-Tu as fais un travail formidable…Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et tu lui a rendu ses jambes…Tu es géniale…_

Callie baissa la tête, sans doute pour cacher le rouge de ses joues. Elle ne cessait de triturer ses mains, croisant et décroisant les doigts, comme si elle cherchait une manière de faire disparaître un stress évident.  
Elle finit par se redresser et plongea dans le regard d'Arizona dont le cœur s'emballa sauvagement.

-_ Tu es de retour à Seattle pour combien de temps ? _

Arizona ouvrit la bouche, gênée. Si elle disait à Callie qu'elle revenait définitivement, la jeune femme lui poserait des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais si, au contraire, elle lui mentait, alors elle ignorait totalement ce qui allait se passer.

-_ J'ai quitté New-York._

Callie ouvrit de grands yeux, dissimulant difficilement son sourire naissant.  
Il fallait qu'elle arrête de sourire ou Arizona n'aurait aucun autre choix que de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle l'envoutait totalement mais la pédiatre aurait volontiers accepté de se donner à elle corps et âme.

-_ Comment…Comment ça se fait ?_ demanda Callie._ Je veux dire, ton travail ? _  
_- J'ai démissionné_, expliqua-t-elle,_ mais c'est une longue histoire…_

_-Je comprend…_

Callie eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa.  
Arizona, quand à elle, sentait son estomac se nouer. Elle aurait tant voulu esquisser un geste vers elle, ne serait-ce que pour la frôler…  
Finalement son amie mit ses mains dans sa poche et lui adressa un sourire timide.

-_ Bon et bien…Je vais te laisser je…j'ai rendez-vous chez Jo' et…_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais serra les lèvres en faisant un signe de tête.  
Arizona adorait cette mimique qui était l'incarnation parfait de son gêne. Mais elle sentait la déception circuler dans son esprit.

- _ Passes une bonne soirée…A demain peut-être…_  
_- Oui…A demain. _

Elles se fixèrent quelques minutes, incapable d'ajouter une nouvelle phrase. L'air était électrique autours d'elle, remplis de passion, de timidité, de nervosité. Chacune restait sur sa réserve, sans faire aucun mouvements vers l'autre.  
Mais finalement Callie rompit cet instant et commença à reculer, ajoutant un signe de la main à son amie.  
Arizona la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré, puis ferma la porte. Elle s'adossa contre celle-ci et reprit sa respiration. L'effet que lui faisait Callie était surnaturel.  
Elle s'éloigna pour reprendre le déballage de ses affaires mais à peine eut-elle le temps de fouiller dans sa valise que de nouveaux toquement se firent entendre.  
La pédiatre alla ouvrir et pour la seconde fois son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine en voyant Callie. Elle paraissait encore plus nerveuse, mais quelque chose d'autre était présent dans son regard.

- _Callie ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir rendez-vous chez Jo' ? Tu vas finir par être en retard. _  
_- J'ai menti._

Et sans qu'Arizona ne s'y attende la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se collant contre la pédiatre qui réagit immédiatement. Elle posa sa main valide sur l'une de ses hanches et répondit à son baiser. Un baiser qu'elles avaient l'une comme l'autre tant attendu, tant désiré. Un baiser qui, cette fois, ne serait pas marqué par les larmes ou le départ. Non. Il signifiait bien plus.  
Callie posa ses mains de chaque côtés du visage d'Arizona et leur baiser devint plus fougueux, plus profond.  
La pédiatre l'attira alors à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elles.

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plut ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 4 : **

Callie s'éveilla doucement, réveillée par la lueur du soleil qui commençait à percer à travers la fenêtre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, chassant peu à peu le manteau de la fatigue, et posa sa vision brouillée sur le cadran du réveil. Sa garde ne commençait que dans une heure.  
Elle se tourna lentement et sentit Arizona bouger contre elle. Elle était tellement belle…Endormie, le visage apaisé. Elle respirait lentement, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement. Callie se demandait comment elle n'avait pu s'avouer ses sentiments envers elle plus tôt. Toute cette inquiétude, cette proximité, cette tendresse, cette jalousie…Tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir depuis bien longtemps et que la jeune femme avait toujours ignoré.  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais maintenant c'était terminé, l'ignorance avait touché à sa fin. Callie était sûr que son cœur battait pour elle. Elle pouvait le sentir à la façon qu'il avait de cogner si fort lorsqu'elle était près d'elle, comme à cet instant.  
Tendrement elle leva sa main, prenant garde au bras blessé d'Arizona, et caressa sa joue plusieurs fois. Un geste qu'elle avait répété tout au long de la nuit…  
Il n'y avait eu entre elles rien d'autre que de l'amour et de la tendresse. Elles n'avaient pas franchis le pas, préférant rester lover dans les bras l'une de l'autre à se délecter de sa présence. Un moment de douceur qui avait mit les larmes aux yeux de Callie, un moment qu'Erica n'avait jamais su lui donner. Elle ignorait qu'elle se sentirait aussi bien dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.  
Elle se redressa sur un coude, posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme endormie puis se leva silencieusement. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma l'eau, profitant qu'elle adopte la bonne température pour se déshabiller et pénétrer à l'intérieur avec un frisson. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, laissant ses pensées dériver vers Arizona.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle se dépêcha de s'enrouler dans une serviette qu'elle passa autours de son corps et retourna sans bruit jusqu'à la chambre.

**-** Callie… ?

Sa voix encore endormie fit sourire la jeune femme qui s'approcha d'Arizona, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

**-** Je suis là…

Arizona ouvrit les yeux et le sourire qu'elle afficha fit éclater de bonheur le cœur de la jeune femme.

**-** Tu es magnifique…murmura Callie.

Et elle ne put se retenir de se pencher et d'effleurer ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et amoureux qui fit soupirer sa compagne de bien-être. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent Arizona esquissa une moue irrésistible.

**-** Dis moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver et que tu es bien là…

Pour toute réponse Callie rejeta ses cheveux trempés derrière son dos et s'allongea à ses côtés, posant sa main sur ses hanches.

**-** Ta garde commence à quelle heure ? demanda Arizona en se calant dans ses bras.  
**-** Vingt minutes.  
**- **Tu vas être en retard si tu restes là.

Callie hocha la tête et passa ses doigts sur la plaie que la jeune femme arborait au front.

**-** Tu as mal ?  
**-** Pas tant que tu passes ta main dessus. Mais après je souffre le martyre docteur.

Elles se mirent à rire, complices. Plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.  
Mais soudain Callie poussa une exclamation.

**-** Oh non !  
**-** Quoi ? Que se passes-t-il ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu t'es trompé c'est ça ? Qu'on peut pas être ensemble ?

Callie faillit éclate de rire mais se retint, se contentant d'aggriper le manton d'Arizona entre ses doigts.

**-** Bien sur que non…Je pensais juste…à Mark.  
**-** Mark ? s'étonna la pédiatre.  
**-** Il sait très bien que je serais venu te voir vu que je lui ai demandé où tu passais la nuit mais…Enfin tu connais Mark.

Arizona eut un sourire amusé.

**-** Il va te harceler pour que tu lui racontes tout dans les détails.  
**-** Exactement.  
**-** Et bien tu pourras lui raconter ça…

Elle se redressa et s'empara des lèvres de Callie qui ferma les yeux, laissant sa langue aller à la rencontre de celle d'Arizona. Et même lorsque leur baiser prit fin, la jeune femme garda les paupières closes.

**-** Non je ne crois pas que je vais lui dire.  
**- **Pourquoi ?

Callie rouvrit les yeux, sourire aux lèvres.

**-** Car après je devrais lui raconter comment j'ai eu l'envie irrésistible d'enlever tes vêtements…

Arizona éclata de rire.

**- **Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de dire des bêtises ou c'est vraiment ce qu'il va se passer.

Callie regarda de nouveau le cadran du réveil et poussa un soupir déçu. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir travailler aujourd'hui.

**-** Tu rentreras vers quelle heure à peu près ? Tu veux qu'on se voit ?  
**-** J'aurais aimé mais je termine cette nuit, sûrement aux alentours de trois heures.

La jeune femme se leva et partit récupérer ses vêtements qu'elle enfila à la hâte puis noua ses cheveux trempés en queue de cheval. Elle disparut à l'intérieur de la salle de bain pendant quelques instants et en ressortit, prête pour une laborieuse journée de travail.  
Elle prit son sac et s'approcha d'Arizona.

**- **Fais attention à ton bras. Si tu as mal passes à l'hôpital je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Arizona puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa jolie blonde puis se résigna à sortir de la chambre et à prendre la direction de l'hôpital.

·

**-** Vous lui donnerez 10 ml de morphine et vous l'emmenez au scan, ordonna Callie en remettant le dossier dans les mains de l'infirmière.  
**-**Très bien docteur Torres.

L'infirmière s'éloigna, le dossier à la main, et Callie posa ses poings sur ses hanches, regardant autours d'elle la salle à moitié vide. Les médecins avaient géré avec brio la vague de blessés du carambolage et à présent les couloirs de la veille remplis de victimes étaient vides. Mais il fallait surveiller bon nombre d'entre eux, blessés grièvement ou dans un état instable.  
La jeune femme avait eu le fin mot de cette histoire. Un camion s'était renversé en travers de la route et les voitures n'avaient pu l'éviter à cause de leur vitesse.  
Owen et Christina passèrent devant elles en faisant de grands gestes, sûrement en train de se disputer, puis elle vit la chirurgienne tourner les talons et s'éloigner de son compagnon qui répliqua quelque chose avant de partir de l'autre côté.  
En tant qu'amie et colocataire, Callie se dirigea vers la salle où s'était réfugiée Christina et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

**- **Je peux ?

Christina fit oui et elle pénétra à l'intérieur, venant s'assoir à côté d'elle.  
Elle paraissait très en colère et également triste, même si Callie était certaine qu'elle tenterait de le cacher. Tel était Christina.

**-** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
**-**Owen passe tout son temps avec Teddy. Il croit que je ne vois pas leur petit jeu mais je n'en peux plus. Il doit faire un choix entre elle et moi.

Christina avait beau avoir l'air d'être un iceberg sans cœur, l'amitié qu'elle avait développer avec Callie lui permettait de montrer sa véritable nature. Un iceberg certes, mais avec un cœur quand même

**- **Tu lui en a parlé ou bien tu lui a piqué une colère par jalousie ? Tu sais bien comment est Owen…Il ne supporte pas les critiques si elles ne sont pas amenés en douceur.  
**- ** …J'ai juste élevé un peu la voix…C'est pas comme si j'avais réellement eu envie de provoquer une dispute.

Callie eut un sourire amusé

**- **Vas lui en parler, je suis sûr qu'au final il comprendra.

Elle se leva après avoir gentiment tapoter la main de sa colocataire.

**- **Tu es bien joyeuse toi…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout d'un coup ?

Callie posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et afficha un sourire mystérieux.

**- **Disons juste que le beau temps est en train de revenir.

Et elle sortit, laissant une Christina pensive.  
Arriver à cette amitié là n'avait pas été facile pour aucune des deux. Mais Callie était contente de leur rapprochement.

**- ** Callie Torres !

Callie se figea, reconnaissant sans peine la voix de Mark.

**- ** Tu croyais pouvoir me fuir toute la journée ?  
**- ** Pour tout avouer je n'ai même pas tenté, annonça-t-elle. Ça va ?  
**- **Trêve de banalités, racontes !

Le sourire un peu gamin qu'il affichait fit éclater de rire la jeune femme qui s'accouda au comptoir de l'acceuil.

**-** Je ne savais pas que demander comment va mon ami était une banalité.  
**-** Torres… gémit Mark. Tu es joyeuse, tu ne te morfonds plus, tu n'as pas les sourcils froncés, tu es resplendissante et surtout tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Alors racontes. Vous avez…

Son sourire s'aggrandit plus encore mais la jeune femme leva la main.

**-** Chasses tes pensées, on n'a rien fais du tout. On s'est juste…embrassée…Et on a dormi ensemble mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin.  
**-** Pourquoi ?

Il afficha une mine désespéré.

**-** On n'était pas prêtes je crois, ni l'une ni l'autre. On veut y aller par étape. Elle et moi…On ne l'avait jamais envisagé. On n'avait jamais pensé à un « nous » alors on ne veut pas tout gâcher.  
**-** Je comprend.  
**-** Tu comprends ? s'étouffa Callie en ouvrant de grands yeux. Toi ? Mark Sloan ?  
**-** Lexie m'apporte la même chose que ce qu'Arizona t'apporte. Alors oui, je te comprend parfaitement. Cette impression qu'on ne veut rine gâcher, profiter de chaque moment, ne pas bousculer les étapes….

Callie afficha une mine faussement horrifiée, la bouche grande ouverte.

**-** Monsieur qu'avez-vous fais de Mark Sloan !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble mais Lexie apparut au bout du couloirs et il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Callie.

**- **Quand on parle du loup…A plus tard Torres.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et avait vraiment l'air heureux, et c'était grâce à Lexie que son ami avait cessé d'être le salaud de l'hopital pour devenir un gars rangé et bien dan sa peau.

**-** Docteur Torres ? l'interrompit une infirmière.  
**-** Oui ?  
**-** On vous demande en suture.  
**-** J'arrive tout de suite.

La femme lui tourna le dos et elle en profita pour soupirer. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces garnements qui tombe, ou bien de ces ivrognent qui manquaient nuits après nuits de se faire renversé par des camions parce qu'ils étaient trop perdus dans leur alcool.  
Elle se dirigea tout de même vers la suture n°3 et enfila ses gants avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

**-** Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Elle releva la tête pour voir son patient sûrement ivre mort mais tout ce qu'elle aperçut fut une silhouette féminine et un éclair blond s'avancer vers elle avant de se retrouver le dos collé contre la porte, la bouche collée à celle d'Arizona.  
Elle eut un sourire et passa ses mains sur sa taille pour la serrer contre elle.

**-** Je ne savais pas que je t'avais comme patiente…ronronna-t-elle.  
**- **Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…Je voulais te faire la surprise.  
**-** Intéressant…

Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

**-** Ma garde se termine dans une demi-heure tout au plus. Tu veux passer chez moi ?

Arizona eut un mince sourire et se colla un peu plus à la jeune femme.

**- **Hum pourquoi pas…ça pourrait être intéressant. On pourrait faire une bataille de polochon nues sur ton lit, souffla-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix séductrice.  
**-** Bien sûr avec Christina à côté !  
**-** Elle pourrait être l'arbitre.  
**-** Je préfère t'avoir pour moi. Et te battre haut la main.

Elles rirent ensemble mais Arizona eut une grimace en bougeant son bras blessé.

**-** Il te fait toujours autant mal ?  
**-** Tu oublis que ça ne fait que trois jours que j'ai eu cet accident.

Callie eut un sourie mais il disparut rapidement, remplacé par des interrogations.

**-** Arizona…Pourquoi as-tu démissionné de New-York ? Pourquoi quatre mois après ?

Arizona se raidit contre elle.

**-** Je te l'ai expliqué. Je n'arrivais pas à me passer de toi.  
**-** Tu es sûr que c'est l'unique raison ?

La jeune femme s'éloigna de Callie et lui tourna le dos.

**-** Arizona, parles-moi.  
**-** Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Calliope.

Que s'était-il passé dans cet hopital pour qu'Arizona refuse de lui en parler…Elle n'était plus seulement sa meilleure amie…elle était…plus que ça maintenant.  
Elle voulut aller à sa rencontre mais son biper sonna et elle se résigna à le porter à la hauteur de ses yeux.

**- **Et merde !

Arizona se retourna, inquiète.

**-** Que se passe-til ?  
**-** Le gosse que tu as amené, il est en arrêt


End file.
